Breaking
by CallMeAWota
Summary: The Fujisaki triplets are abused. Tired of being forced to stay home, they make their move to finally run back to school, disobeying their abusive parents. As they run, they encounter 5 other kids who see them in their bloody condition. If not worse, it just had to be their friends and classmates. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Lifeless ; Drowning In the Depths of Darkness; Breaking

Like all abusing fanfictions, Amu is the abused one, but in this, she is a dizygotic triplet ( fraternal / monozygotic triplets; search up for meaning, unless you know ), the youngest. Nagi, who is ONE of her siblings, the oldest, is abused as well. Their sister, Nadeshiko, the middle triplet, has medical problems, so is spared the abusing, one of the types though. They all still live an 'oridinary' school life... If you call giving fake smiles and being a loner ordinary. One day, their parents go out of control, and actually start abusing Nadeshiko. They are forced to stay home for days, and then finally run to school, disobeying their parents. They run into 5 other kids. They see them in bloody cloths. Now how will this go?

Atsuko: I'm seriously sorry for Nadeshiko in this one.

Nadeshiko: Why?

Atsuko: You'll find out. T-T

Nadeshiko: ... Just tell me.

Atsuko: T-T I'll just Change the coupling! Yeah! It'll be Kairi x Nadeshiko!

Nadeshiko: What the heck are you talking about!?

Atsuko: ... I was going to couple you with Tadagay.

Tadagay: **!! Atsuko stop saying my name!!!** * drowns *

Everybody: ...

Nadeshiko: I'd much rather have Kairi or Kuukai.

Mizuki: Kuukai's with Utau. Kutau and Kutamu Forevar!

Atsuko: ... It's going to be Kutau. I think every coupling is cute! ( except Yuri and Yaoi couples and couples including Tadagay. )

Nadeshiko: So I'm with Kairi?

Atsuko: Yesh.

Nadeshiko: Let me guess the other couples. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, and Yaya... is alone?

Atsuko: Hey, it's either You or Yaya.

Nadeshiko: ... Good point.

Yaya: Yaya want candy!

Mizuki: Weell...! I guess Yaya will couple with... candy... by... buying them and eating them...?

Atsuko: Candyaya...? We zon't own. And I haven't picked which title I'll use yet so... help me? It'll be on my profile by now.

Ages:

_Actually all the ages are the same except Ikuto, Kuukai, Utau, and Kairi. They're all in 7th grade : 12 years old_

~)* CHAPTER 1 *(~  
{} At school {}  
()[]* Nagi's POV *[]()

It was just about time to go home. Of course, I didn't care, neither did Nadeshiko and Amu.... especially Amu. Usually, she would've panicked, but she doesn't do that anymore. She just... she just changed after the day when our dad took her into the room he forbid us to go in, the day we all turned 6. She was screaming inside, making us worry, and then came out lifeless, like he was experimenting on her. Nadeshiko and I are still curious about that now. She still smiled, but only at school, and only fake ones, whenever it was time to go home, her mask of happiness would be ripped off and broken and then renewed the next day. Amu and I have been able to hide our bruises and cuts for how long now... seven? Seven years. It's a miracle... how no one found out yet.

" C'mon Nadeshiko, Amu... It's time to go. " I said as Nadeshiko put on a fake smile and nodded, and Amu turned to me with blank eyes and said nothing but follow, she's the loner of the school after all... She didn't have any friends... or at least she didn't try to, but some did. Like the quadruplets, Chiano Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, Mashiro Rima, and many others who have tried to ease her loneliness, but they failed. Although she smiled, it didn't mean she made any friends, she'd stay away from them after talking to them for a long period of time. Of course, when we walked out of the school grounds our faces turned blank. Being the oldest is hard. You have to protect your younger siblings, but I'm not saying I'd rather have them hurt than me, I'm just saying it's hard.

" Would it be better if we weren't there? " Amu asked, staring at the sky. We turned around staring at her.

" What are you talking about, Amu? " Nadeshiko said as she coughed a tiny one. I think I forgot to tell you she has medical problems, like asthma, and sometimes amnesia, but the amnesia's probably caused by our parents.

" You know how we're treated at home, Onee-chan. Wouldn't it be better? " She repeated.

" Amu, you know what would happen. " I said.

" I do, but you feel the same, don't you, Onii-chan? " Amu asked me. I stood there frozen. I did think that, but I could never do it, run away from home.

" Amu, Onii-chan... let's just go home. " Nadeshiko said with sad eyes.

" Alright. " Amu and I said, not able to resist Nadeshiko's sad eyes.

As we walked through the black doors... like a black vortex of darkness... a woman with dark orange hair, Mama, immediately threw something sharp at the wall near the door, a knife, but missing and hitting the wall. Since Nadeshiko was middle child to go in, she screamed. Amu and I, of course, did nothing. " Why are you so freaking late! " Mama said.

Nadeshiko start crying, even though she's been through this before, she couldn't help but cry. " Shut up you stupid brat! " Mama yelled as she threatened to hurt me with the knife she threw at us.

She only stopped whimpering when Mama screamed at her. " Mama... stop yelling at Onee-chan, and stop hurting Onii-chan. " Amu said as she stepped in front of Nadeshiko. she slowly walked toward me and Mama. " Please... " Amu whispered.

Mama let go of the knife she held at my stomach and punched Amu. " Amu! " Nadeshiko and I screamed. Amu didn't react though. She just held it in.

" Don't you dare say that to me you stupid kid. " Mama said. **[ Atsuko: Oh yeah... Don't Imagine Nagi's mom or Amu's mom in the anime/manga when that happens, imagine someone else, when though I use Mama and Papa. I can't imagine Nagi or Nadeshiko saying Mama or Papa. ]**

" What the hell's going on down there! You shut up now you pieces of shit! " Papa screamed from upstairs. Mama walked away, making Amu fall to the floor, unconsious, and to make dinner for dad and herself. She never made food for us, we had to make it ourselves. **[ Atsuko: Don't you start to think it's Amu's dad. ]**

We kept quiet and helped Amu up to go to our room, which was quite small. We took out ONE of the First Aid kits we kept for safety, I told Nadeshiko to check her while I wait outside, I don't want to be a pervert you know... and she is my little sister.

Nadeshiko knocked on the door, signaling she was done checking Amu. I walked inside and saw Amu sleeping peacefully, rarely did we ever get good sleep. Wondering how we act good enough to make them unsuspicious? Well, I'm sorry but, I can't tell you.

" Bruises? " I asked.

" Just bruises... luckily. " She whispered, wiping off some tears.

" When can we get out of here, Onii-chan... " She started crying again.

" I don't know. But I'm sure... it won't be long... " I said as I hugged Nadeshiko and Amu. Nadeshiko fell asleep several minutes later, settling her whimpers.

I didn't sleep though, no rather I couldn't sleep. What if Papa did something to Amu like last week? He dragged her into that room again. She was screaming, her screams were blaring through the walls and made us wake up in shock, knowing it was Amu's. Rarely did she ever scream. So I can't let that happen, she's my younger sister, I'm her older brother, her only brother. Of course we used to have some other younger siblings, I remember were, Ami, Kaitou, and Sora **[Atsuko: Hehehe. I couldn't help it. xD ]**, but they couldn't risk another child like us, though we did nothing wrong, but probably meant, triplets like us, and sent them away to an orphange at the age of 6 months. We were 5 years old at that time, the abusing didn't even start yet.

I walked over to the small table we had and layed my head on it. What made me concerned the most was why Amu was the one getting the most hurt? I'm the oldest. I should be risking myself for them, but instead it's the total opposite. The youngest is risking herself for the oldest. I couldn't accept this, but I had to.

I had to fake my sleep just in case Mama or Papa came in, but once I closed my eyes, I was engulfed in darkness, like I always was.

* * *

Atsuko: How ya like.

Mizuki: That's just sad.

Atsuko: O.O .... Really? ( Translation: Well, that's the point smart one. )

Mizuki: ...

Nagi: Err... R&R.

Amu: Onii-chan!

Nagi: O.O ... Atsuko, what did you do to her?

Atsuko: Nothing.

Amu: Just felt like saying it.

Atsuko: By the way... I'll probably update this every once or twice a week, or around five times a month. It shall be Amuto... Maybe... xD If I can get myself into that kind of thing. I only read them. I don't write them. I'll be asking Mizuki online for help. xD

Nadeshiko: ... And why do I have to be the one with medical issues?

Atsuko: No play or preview. * ends the ending convo so I will not answer *


	2. Chapter 2

Lifeless ; Drowning In the Depths of Darkness; Breaking

Atsuko: TY~ For reviewing~.

* * *

ShugoFanGirl - Yes, it **_is_** intense.

lizathon - Hahaha! xD Yup. I can see Yaya now. Oh... she's eating the candy again...

-

Nene ~Yes. Poor them, Nene-san.

Cg2 ~ Iunno Cg2-san. Could you? ;D Maybe I'll think about it? xDDD Unless you were joking... +_+ xD

* * *

Atsuko: Oh yeah, for they're 'uniform' they are multiple choices. For the shirts, you have at least 5 per day of any color or the same color.

Nagi, Nadeshiko, Amu - Red, Purple, Brown, and Black shirts.

Mizuki: The look of it is exactly like the Seiyo uniform in the manga/anime.

Atsuko: And the pants, they can either wear shorts, pants, or a skirt. Amu, Nadeshiko, and Nagi would wear any of those, depending on where the injuries are. The usual colors are black, blue, red, pink, purple, and brown.

Mizuki: They are able to decorate the outfit any way they'd like. But... only them of the school. You'll find out later.

Atsuko: And the plot will probably start at around chapter 4, 5 or 6.

* * *

Rima: Idiot and Imbecile aren't here right now. * ignores the screams of Atsuko and Mizuki in the closet *

Amu: ... Rima what'd you do?

Atsuko: **Open the damn closet!!!!**

Rima: She made this fanfiction!

Amu: And that's a problem because?

Rima: It hurt you and Nagi!

Amu: ... I don't have a problem with that.

Rima: ...

Mizuki: **Rima! Do you hear us! Open the freaking door!**

Amu: Open the closet, Rima.

Rima: But they'll kill me!

Amu: If you don't I'm sure they'll crash down the door and... I'm not going to finish that.

Rima: ...

Amu: As an apology to them, say the disclaimer.

Rima: They... don't own Shugo Chara.

Atsuko & Mizuki: **Open the stupid damnass door!**

~* CHAPTER 2 *~  
~*~ Next Morning ~*~  
()[]* Nadeshiko's POV *[]()

I woke up finding Onii-chan at the tinny desk we had and Amu gone. It was always like this. She'd go somewhere in the middle of the night and return right before Onii-chan woke up. She opened the door quietly and sat down on the bed. " Where were you Amu? " I asked.

" Just... to the bathroom. " She hesitated.

" Amu, I can't stand it, you're always hiding something from us. What are you hiding? We're your older siblings. You can tell us. " I said.

" But honestly I just went to the bathroom. " She said.

Onii-chan was waking up when I was just about to say something. " Let's do our homework... " He said, taking our a couple of stacks of paper from our backpacks and a few folders.

" **What the hell!** " The room about three rooms away from us yelled. Suddenly, the door from that room opened, making a big boom. Heavy foot steps came closer to our room and the room opened. A man with short dark purple hair like Onii-chan and me, stepped in with a furious face. " You... you three are staying at home. Don't go to school. I don't care a shit about your homework or education. Stay home you ugly pieces of shit. " Papa walked out, closing the door with another big boom.

We stayed silent the whole time, shocked about our dad, what was that about? I mean, why are we staying home? " Let's do it anyways. " Onii-chan said calmly.

" Yeah. " Amu said.

Suddenly the door opened again, revealing Mama, she was holding a bottle in her left hand and a cigarette in the right. " You guys are idiots! " Mama said, drunk, and walked off without closing the door. Yeah, Sure we're idiots, says the lady who couldn't get a job or get Bs or As in class.

We finished the homework at 8:20. It was almost time to go to school, just 10 mintues left. Amu stood up and said " I don't know about you, but I'm going to school. "

" Amu, don't do it. " I said.

She stayed silent and frozen for a minute or two and continued to walk out of the room. We didn't want he to be caught... alone. We stood up and followed her, but when we stepped out of the house quietly, but we didn't succeed, so we ran, not only knowing there was only 6 minutes to get to school within a 20 minute walk to school, but to also run away from home. This was the only time we've done this, disobeying our parents. " Hey you get back here stupid little kids! " Papa screamed.

When we got to school, with 40 seconds to spare. Only luckily were we left in the same classes in every class. " Good thing we ran right? " I said nervously, I was scared of what he might do after school, like hurt Amu or Onii-chan.

" Yeah. " Onii-chan said with a fake smile.

" I'm sorry students. I need to go for a little bit so it's study time while I'm gone. " The teacher said sincerely and walked out.

" Yo! " Musiku Rizumu and Souma Kuukai, the first friends Onii-chan made this year, they were also our table mates, but exclude Kuukai-kun.

" Yo. " Nii-chan said, smiling.

" Nadeshiko-chan. " Hanako Temari said, another table mate, and my only friend. The table consisted of 5 people, Musiku Rizumu, Hanako Temari, Fujisaki Nagihiko, my older brother, Fujisaki Amu, my younger sister and me. The whole class consisted of 26 people, and 5 tables. The first table were the quadruplets, from oldest to youngest, Chiano Miki, Suu, Ran, Dia, and Haime Kusukusu. The second table were Mashiro Rima, Hoshina Utau, Sanjou Kairi, Souma Kuukai, and Nekori Yoru. The third was our table. The fourth was Utano Cecil, Kenshori Daichi, Rori Eru, Mekori Pepe, and Koran Kiseki. And the last table, with an extra chair, are Haruka Iru, Hotori Tadase, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Yuiki Yaya, Kitsuka Musashi, and Sakurai Yua. **[ Atsuko: Notice on the Chara's name that I made 'human' were just random? I don't even know if they're real words or anything. ]** We were those special kind of classes. No, not Special Education students. They never really told us why we were special. We were the only class that could redecorate our uniforms. **[ Atsuko: I just wanted to say they were special with no reason, so don't ask why. Well, that's the advantage of being 'special'. They can redecorate thor uniform, but not the other students.]**

Mashiro-san was the unapproachable type, unless she approached you personally. " Amu. " She said looking towards Amu.

" Hm? " She answered with a smile.

" What are you hiding? " Miki asked ahead of her and walked over to Amu. Ooh, they're sharp.

" What are you talking about Chiano-san? " Amu said.

" Can we talk to you just for a few minutes Amu? Just for about two. " Rima said.

" Yeah sure. " Amu said as they stood up and walked over to the other side of the class.

" Kuukai~! " Hoshina-san said. Souma-kun turned around only to see Utau about to jump on him, but he dodged, after all, he is the Soccer team's captain AND the Basketball team's captain.

Rizumu turned to Miki while Miki walked with Rima and Amu " Hi Miki-chan. " he said as she blushed.

" H-hi. " She said.

Kairi stood his ground and continued reading, he lifted up his head and quickly turned back to his book and said " H-hi, Nadeshiko-san "

" Hi Kairi-kun. " I smiled with a sad and worried aura behind it, hopefully no one noticed it.

" What's wrong? " Kairi said.

" What? " I replied.

" What is wrong? " Kairi repeated. " You have a sad and worried aura seeping out of you. "

A sharp one he is... I couldn't reply to it so I ignored the question. " You don't have to answer, but if it's something bad or wrong, you can tell us. " Kairi said.

" Okay. " I continued to smile.

He blushed and turned away.

" No! There's nothing wrong okay!? " Amu yelled. Nii-chan and I turned to Amu and ran to her.

" What's wrong Amu? " Nii-chan asked her.

" We're sorry, we just wanted to know what was wrong. " Miki said.

" It's okay. She's just stressed. " I said. " Let's go and sit Amu. You need to calm down. "

" Okay. " She said.

We walked to our desks quietly as the others stared at us. " What? " Nii-chan asked.

" Nothing. " Yua said.

The bell rang and our next class **[ Atsuko: By our, I mean the whole class since they're 'special' and all. ]** was PE.

~ Time skip to the end of the school day! ~

" I'm scared... " I murmured to Nii-chan.

" We all are, Nadeshiko, except Amu... We'll find a way to be released from this cage. Believe me. " Nii-chan said.

Amu walked on silently, as always she didn't care. She'd be injured with a broken arm and she wouldn't care ( Not that it's happened... ).

About 10 minutes we arrived home, we found our parents hovering over his with knives and and anger behind them. " You didn't listen to me. " Papa said.

" B-but... " I said.

" Shut up! You didn't listen, that's the topic. Are you ready for the consequences? " Mama said evilly.

" Please don't hurt Amu and Nadeshiko at least. " Nii-chan said.

Our parents said nothing and walked toward us and we crumpled in fear, except Amu. " Don't hurt Nii-chan and Nee-chan... " Amu said. " You promised. " She whispered. Promised? What promise?

" Shut up you worthless bitch. " Papa said.

He kicked her in the ribs, making her slam into a wall and scream " Please! " with a face with tears falling. It couldn't be right. She was crying? It's impossible.

Papa ignored her and walked toward me. " And you're most of the cause of this goddamned house. It's your fault we're miserable. " He said and raised a fist.

Nii-chan ran in, only to be hit in the face and falling back onto me. " D-don't hit... Nadeshiko. " Nii-chan said.

" Shut up, you son of a bitch. " Papa said.

" Are you calling Mama a bitch? I guess you don't like her after all. " Nii-chan said and smiled with his bangs covering his eyes.

Mama grabbed Nii-chan's wrist and slit it. Nii-chan scream in pain with his head stepped on the ground and struggled to say " Go ahead. But just don't... hurt... Nadeshiko and Amu... "

" Nii-chan... " I said.

" Go to hell, We take it back, she isn't the just the problem why we're miserable, you all are. " Mama said.

Papa stepped toward me and held the knife to my legs and cut them. I cried in pain. I've always wondered why neighbors never came when they heard Nii-chan's and Amu's screams. Did Papa threaten them?

" Nee-chan! " Amu screamed with tears streaming down her eyes. " Stop! Papa! Please!! " She screamed.

" Why don't you shut up? " Papa said and threw a knife at Amu, which directly hit her thigh.

" Ahh!! " She screamed.

" Amu! " Nii-chan and I yelled. I tried to stand up only finding myself to fall on my

Amu was trying to stand the pain, she's been through pain, but just not this kind of pain. " Stop! Papa, Mama, Why do you keep doing this? " I scream at my parents.

" Because we hate you. We despise you. You made us depressed. If you weren't born, we'd still be smiling and laughing with each other. Instead, the damn gods, had to give us a kid, no... kids. You, that ugly brat over there and the bitch with the pink hair. Can you even comprehend how we feel? **_No, You can't!_** " Mama screamed.

" We _can_ comprehend. You guys treat us like this, this is how we're miserable, just. Like. You. And that's still not a reason why you could treat us like this. " Nii-chan said.

" Shut up and go to your rooms. We don't even want to see you anymore. If we see even a millisecond of you or even _hear_ you... you'll know what will happen right? Do **_not_** go to school tomorrow, or _**ever**_. " Papa said.

Nii-chan helped us up, putting aside his pain on his wrists. We opened out door and limped inside. " Nii-chan... " I said with tears in my eyes, still trying to withstand the pain on my legs.

" This is the first time we've seen them actually hurt you, Nadeshiko. " Nii-chan said.

" Yeah. " Amu said.

" Bandage yourself up Nadeshiko. We don't want you to lose more blood and pass out. Amu and I have gone through this before. It's fine for us, but this is your first time. So bandage yourself. " Nii-chan said.

" Okay... " I said. I took out **_three_** of our First Aid Kits ( We have many more hidden in our room, even if it _is_ small. ) and bandaged my legs. I don't think I can even walk without leaning on someone and it's going to be hard for me to hide this tomorrow, I mean... IF I plan to go to school. " Alright... Amu? Come on over here. I need to bandage you up too. " I said.

" Yeah... " Amu said and pulled herself towards me. I took out some of the bandaging equipment and slowly and softly took out the knife. " Ahh.. " Amu said painfully.

" It's almost out... I don't think you can even walk with out leaning against someone either, Amu. " I said as I continued to slowly take out the knife.

" You, neither Nee-chan. " Amu said.

When it was out, I put it on the ground slowly because our parents actually don't know that we have these First Aid Kits. " Nii-chan... " I said, gesturing him to pull out his wrists for me to bandage up. He pulled his wrists out and I bandaged them up. " How are we going to hide this? " I said. " I can't say I've gone to the 'dark side' if we go out somewhere. Amu, too. She can't say that she's gone emo. " I said.

" Well... I'll just say... that I accidently cut myself in the kitchen while trying to make dinner. Amu'll say... that... she fell down the stairs and... something sharp cut her thigh...? And you'll say... that... uhh... a dog attacked you and bit your legs and... cut them with their teeth? " Nii-chan said.

" That's a lame excuse, but it could work. " I said. You'd think that we should change right? No, we only have a few choices of outfits, since our parents rarely ever bought us clothes. We didn't change because well... we just thought we should save it for other days.

" let's go to... sleep... " Nii-chan said, but I was already drifting off to sleep in the darkness of the night...

* * *

Atsuko: ... See, the reason why I made this ff is to let out my anger and despression, sadness all that. * lying *

Mizuki: ... That's... deep...

Atsuko: Yeah...

Mizuki & Atsuko: **Now will you open the damn closet already Rima?**

Rima: N-no!

Mizuki: Rima... don't make me... I WILL knock down this door and kill you.

Atsuko: I never saw this side of Rima before, scared Rima. I've only seen sad Rima and such.

Rima: Oh shut up.

Mizuki: Rima... * dark aura coming out *

Atsuko: Whoa... Calm down. At least it'll help you with your diet.

Mizuki: Oi! Shut up! Or I'll kill you!

Atsuko: Mizuki's dieting~. Mizuki's dieting~!

Mizuki: Oi!! * attacks Atsuko *

Atsuko: Oh dear god! * pokes Mizuki on her weak spot * There you go. R&R folks.

Mizuki: Don't poke me there!

Amu: ... No Play or Preview...

Ikuto: When am I in the story, woman!!

Atsuko: Technically, you already are!!

Mizuki, Nagi & Amu: Buuuuuurned.

Utau: By the girl in the red hair.

( Hehehe. We [ Mizuki and I ] never told you our descriptions huh? )


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking

* * *

Atsuko: Thankies 4 reviewing.

- Uhh... Call the fuzz?

mitsukiangel - I agree... it is sad. And yes, it is a rough life. And... Very soon. (=

* * *

Atsuko: Sigh...

Mizuki: Alright what got cha down...

Atsuko: Parents. You?

Mizuki: ... Rima. * points in the closest with pounds behind it *

Nagi: * whispers * They don't own. They're in a bad mood right now so don't add oil to the fire... I wish I could save Rima-chan...

~* CHAPTER 3 *~  
~*~ Next Morning ~*~  
()[]* Amu's POV *[]()

" Ughh. " I said as I woke up. I lifted my head and looked around the room and memories of yesterday flashed in my head.

" That's been a first ever since six years ago. " I murmured, remembering when I cried.

" Amu? " Nii-chan woke up.

" I-it's nothing, Nii-chan. You can go back to sleep. " I said.

" No, it's actually a good thing I woke up... I don't want you hurt anymore... " Nii-chan said.

I read the clock, it said 7:30 in big red glowing numbers. " It's almost time for school in an hour. " I said.

" Yeah... " Nii-chan said laying on the cold floor and shivered.

" I... want to... " I said.

" Hm? " Nii-chan said.

I made a small silence. " Nothing... " I said.

" If you're thinking of disobeying Mama and Papa again and going to school... Don't do it. Because if you do, we will, too. " Nii-chan said.

Day by day, they always talk to me about these things. " We'll go with you... " " We're your siblings... " I really don't care. I just don't want them hurt. Sure, the older sibling is supposed to protect the younger ones but... who said the younger one can't? I know that Nii-chan always thinks " Why is she always the one getting hurt? " but something worse can be done to them than me. I can't let him be the only one being hurt. I... I'm just too overprotective you can say.

" Okay, you caught me, I won't go... " I said as I layed back on the mattress our parents, fortunately, got us.

" Nii-chan... Are you okay? " I asked.

" Yeah. It's just a cut. Your's is worse. I should be asking you that. " Nii-chan said.

" I'm used to it... " I said. I sat up and put my feet on the ground and stared outside the window. I tried to stand up only to find myself back on the bed, making Nee-chan wake up. I guess Nee-chan was right, I can't stand without someone helping me.

" Hm...? Amu? What're you doing? " Nee-chan asked.

" Ah. Nadeshiko, you're up. " Nii-chan said.

" Un. " Nee-chan said as she sat up on the mattress. " My legs hurt. " She said and flopped back down on the mattress, making her wince.

" You'll get used to it. " I said and tried to stand up again.

" Amu, you can't stand up, it'll just make your leg hurt. " Nee-chan said.

" Don't worry, I just want to get to the window. " I said.

" I'll help you, you can lean on me. " Nagi said.

When Nii-chan said that, it totally reminded me of a song... It was called " Lean on me " By Michael Bolton. [ Atsuko: There are like 3 versions, by Glee, Bill Wilthers, and Michael Bolton. Mitchel Musso and some guy named Kirk Franklin have a song named Lean on me, but... It's not the one I'm talking about. I recommend Michael Bolton's. Glee's is good too. ]

If you're asking me how I know this song is because I used to stand out of a shop with Nii-chan and Nee-chan when we were little and we'd listen to music there, and Lean on me would be the one most heard there. It was played enough for Nii-chan, Nee-chan and I to remember the whole song, the lyrics, the background singers, everything. [ Atsuko: Hmm... I think I'll used this song for Masked Guardians, too... xD ]

" Sometimes in our lives we all have pain. We all have sorrow. But if we are wise. We know that there's always tomorrow. " Nee-chan sang. I smiled a real smile the first time these six years.

" Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need, Somebody to lean on. " Nii-chan sang softly. I was smiling even wider now.

" Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs, that you don't let show. " Nii-chan continued on.

" So just call on me brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on. " Nee-chan sang and looked at Nii-chan. Nii-chan laughed at this. This is the first ever 'fun' we'd have this past several years.

" Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need, Somebody to lean on. " Nii-chan sang softly and pulled his hand out and smiled.

" If there is a load you have to bear, that you can't carry. I'm right up the road. I'll share your load, if you just call me. " I joined in laughing and handed Nii-chan my hand and then hugged him.

We skipped the part where you repeat 'call me' a number of times and sang together " Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need, Somebody... somebody to lean on. " We skipped the rest and hugged each other. " Triplets forever. " We said laughing softly with and smiling to each other. [ Atsuko: LOL. In the end, she never got to the window. xD But don't you just love this moment? ;3 Hey did anyone get Amu for a character quiz? ;D How 'bout Nagi? I got Amu! Mizuki got Nagi, so then I always tease her about it. xD]

~ Several days later ~ [ Atsuko: Basically, I put that because I don't want to type all the days. ]

For days of starvation and beatings, we just sang softly of other songs, like... Where's the Love ( By Black Eyed Peas Ft Justin Timberlake ), Bleeding Love ( By Leona Lewis or Jesse McCartney ), Like whoa ( By Aly and AJ ), Concrete Angel ( By Martina Mcbride. [ Atsuko: Fits the ff don't you think? ] ). [ Atsuko: Don't own the songs, but I probably will be using these songs for Masked Guardians all the song I picked to be on this ff are on the song list. ] Mama and Papa turned back in their promise. I can't believe them... No.. I can... I can believe it.

Like about three days ago, I tried to run away, only to find Nii-chan and Nee-chan worried after I was dragged back, bloodied and heavily injured. It's was only unlucky that I fainted of blood loss and starvation and then being found later on. Nii-chan, Nee-chan, and I were given a huge beating after that.

" What the hell are you idiots doing up there!? " Mama yelled, suddenly. We must've sung to loudly, but must they always have to ruin a good moment? [ Atsuko: Right when they were singing Concrete Angel. ]

Papa went up the stairs and opened the door. No, slammed the door open, making Nii-chan and Nee-chan flinch. " Didn't I tell you we didn't want to hear you!? " He screamed.

Uh oh. I'm not going to let him hurt Nii-chan or Nee-chan. Like I told you, I'm too overprotective. " Sorry, Papa. " I said as I tried to stand in front of Nee-chan and Nii-chan, only finding myself on my butt.

" Sorry... is not... good enough. " He said slowly and slowly walked toward us. Oh, no.

I tried to stand up again and succeeded. " Don't hurt them again... please, Papa. " I said.

He stared at me and punched my thigh, where he threw the knife at. I screamed and found myself on the floor again holding onto my thigh and Nee-chan and Nii-chan screaming " Amu! Papa stop! " as he stepped on my thigh harder.

I screamed again and Mama came through the door " You idiots did something didn't you! You stupid bastards! Why couldn't you just die! " She screamed and threw a glass vase at Nii-chan and and Nee-chan flinched. [ Atsuko: Glass vase... doesn't it sound like they're rich? xD Ah. It's not the time to go all XD. ]

Luckily, Mama's aim wasn't as good at Papa's so she missed Nii-chan. " S-stop... papa. " I managed to say something as blood came through my cloths. Instead of stopping, Papa just stepped on my thigh even harder than before and smiled evilly. " Please papa... " I whispered as blood was beginning to form a small puddle. And the next thing I knew everything went black as I heard screams become farther and farther away.

~ Uhmm... Normal POV ~ [ Atsuko: First time… ]

" Amu! Wake up! Amu!! " Nagi screamed and pushed Fujisaki Hirasami [ Atsuko: Iunno... I just don't want to type Papa in Normal POV... ] off of Amu, regardless of what would happen if he did.

" You ass! You stupid little kid. How dare you push me! " Hirasami said.

" Don't talk like you're a royal. You're nothing but a pain in the ass. Yes, you heard me. _**A pain in the ass!!**_ " Nagi exploded, only seeing himself get hit in the face and falling on the ground.

" Don't you ever say that to me, you ass. " Hirasami said and kicked him in the stomach when he was down.

" Nii-chan! " Nadeshiko screamed.

" You shut up, whore. " Fujisaki Riyani said and took a shard of glass that broke from the vase and pierced Nadeshiko's side ( not too hard. ) . [ Atsuko: You know... where her rib cage is? ]

" Ahh! " Nadeshiko screamed. " Mama, stop, it hurts. " Nadeshiko said and winced as Riyani slowly pushed the shard in.

" Mama... please. " Nadeshiko managed.

Riyani laughed evilly and took another and was about to pierce Nadeshiko's other side until Amu had woken up and pushed Riyani aside from piercing Nadeshiko again. " You... aren't going to do that to Nee-chan again, or... you'll pay. " She said with one eye opened and in her mind she added ' somehow'.

" Just try, pinkie. " Riyani said and charged at Amu.

Amu dodged and had enough strength to kick the other shard of glass out of Riyani's hand, grabbed it and then stabbed Riyani as she fell to the ground. ' Well... that's a good somehow. How'd I manage to do that? ' Amu thought.

" Bitch. " Riyani said with an eye half closed, repesenting her pain.

" That's way worse than what we felt over the past 6 years, Mama. I remembered the Fujisaki family used to be an honorable family, and you and Papa turned it into a disgrace. " Amu said.

" Stupid kid! You hit your mama! " Hirasami said and kicked Amu's face.

" Ugh.. " Nagi and Amu said.

" Amu... Nii-chan... " Nadeshiko said with tearful eyes. And then she glared at her dad.

" Are you glaring at me, you ungrateful brat? " Hirasami said.

Nadeshiko said nothing and grabbed the sharpest thing close to her... the closest was the leftover shards of glass from the vase Riyani threw. She slowly grabbed a shard of glass without Hirasami suspecting anything. " Are you going to stop glaring at me now you bitch? " He said.

Still saying nothing, Nadeshiko struggled up and then charged at Hirasami, stabbing him in the stomach unsuspectedly to him. " Y-you bitch. " Hirasami murmured before fainting. He's gone through was less than Amu and Nagi went through, he deserved it.

" Nii-chan! Amu! Let's go! " Nadeshiko screamed and tried helped Amu up.

Nagi slowly stood up and looked at Hirasami and Riyani, surprised about what his younger sisters did. " Nice job, Amu, Nadeshiko. " He smiled and helped both Nadeshiko and Amu up. " We're going out... for a _long_ time. " He said.

They stumbled out of the house quickly and ran away, not-at-all consious that they were going straight toward... Seiyo Academy.

Suddenly, they bumped into 5 people unsuspectedly... Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, Sanjou Kairi, and Souma Kuukai...

" Ahh, hell no. " The triplets thought.

* * *

Atsuko: Yep.

Mizuki: Why'd you add a song again?

Atsuko: When Nagi 'said' "Lean on me". I was like " That's got to be in the chapter. "

Mizuki: ... Ok. You got your spirits up?

Atsuko: Psh, totally.

Mizuki: Me, too. * throws popcorn in the closet Rima is in *

Atsuko: Look! Mizuki and I have our words combined! Tsh! or Pch! or Tck! or Psk! xD Mizuki's = Tch. Mine = Psh. / Tsk. ( mostly Psh. ) :)

Nagi: ... When are you going to let Rima-chan out?

Mizuki: In about... two days.

Nagi: What if she starves!

Mizuki: Her problem. _Do you know how much I starved in the closet she locked Atsuko and Me in?_

Atsuko: * shrugs * Hey... At least it helped your diet.

Mizuki: Atsuko, will you shut up!

Atsuko: Tsk... No play or preview.

Amu: Don't forget to say those words Atsuko! R... &... R!

Atsuko: ... * looks at Amu, rolls eyes, turns off the tv, and walks away *

Mizuki: Atsuko is going to Las Vegas. So... She won't be updating in the next week.

Atsuko: Oh! Mommy's birthday is on Sunday! Let's sing happy birthday!

Mommy: Hm?

Mizuki: Happy...

Atsuko: Birth...

Daddy: Day...

Ai: to...

Karin: you!

Mizuki: You...

Atsuko: Live...

Daddy: In...

Ai: A...

Karin: Zoo!

Mizuki: You...

Atsuko: Look...

Daddy: Like...

Ai: A...

Karin: Monkey~!

Angie: And you smell like one, too!

Kayla: It's Nickie's birthday? Happy bir--

Everyone: **_Too late!_**

Kayla: ... Happy birthday Nicoco.

Mommy: Madagascar?

Atsuko: Hell yes.

Mommy: Don't use that language.

Atsuko: ...

Mizuki: * hugs mommy * I got you a lot of gifts!

Atsuko: * walks away... * I didn't get you anything. Well, off I go to Vegas! ( Guna try to get something for mommy at vegas, its not going to work though. )


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking

* * *

mitsukiangel - Holy crap! Really? .... No waaaaay.

DaFreak - .... Really?

nequam-tenshi - Well... Of course... I _guess_ it's sad.

Atsuko: Oh yeah, , is this what you meant by 'call the fuzz'? ( Read on. )

* * *

Atsuko: How can I be so stupid, they'll be special because they're smarter than they should be! Or whatever.

Mizuki: Yeah... Now start the story.

* * *

Atsuko: It's official! The title is Breaking ( obvious? )

Mizuki: ... We don't own.

Ai: Can I drag you on the grass again?

Mai: ...

Atsuko: No and... How'd you get in here...?

Ai & Mai: No idea.

Atsuko & Mizuki: ...

Ai: * throws a kick at Atsuko *

Atsuko: Hey! * dodges * ( this is actually true, Ai seriosuly likes to throw kicks at me and I dodge. Always the same. You can say we practice our Karate moves, any you like to say, but Ai loves to choke me... =.= )

Mizuki: Well, once again we don't own.

~* CHAPTER 4 *~  
~*~ Around 8:12 ~*~  
()[]* Rima's POV *[]()

What the... A-amu? Nadeshiko? Nagi!? I was speechless. How the hell.. What...

" What happened Nadeshiko-san!? " Kairi asked.

" Nothing... we just... got caught in a fight. " Nagi said in place of Nadeshiko.

" That's not going to cut it. The Amu, Nadeshiko, and Nagi we know don't fight. " Kuukai said.

" How the hell do you know!? People have their own secret lives! You all know that! We all have something hidden within ourselves! " Amu screamed.

I flinched. " Amu... " Nagi said.

" Does... does that mean you guys have something hidden, too? " I asked.

Amu, Nadeshiko, and Nagi was shocked. They stood up and walked away. " Amu! Nadeshiko! Nagi! " I said.

" Whatever we do... doesn't concern you... " Amu said with her bangs covering her eyes. I swore Amu was crying. I saw tiny droplets of liquid coming out of her eyes.

" Let's go, Nii-chan. " Nadeshiko said, helping Amu up.

" Yeah. " Nagi said.

" Why weren't you at school for the past week? " Yaya said.

" We're dropping out of school. Don't follow us. " Amu said, not turning around.

Someone grabbed onto them. " Wait. " The person said. That person was Tsukiyomi.

" What do you want? " Amu said turning her head and looked at Tsukiyomi with teary eyes.

Tsukiyomi was taken aback. " It... it does concern us. " He said.

" How... how does it concern you Tsukiyomi? " Amu said.

" We're your classmates, your friends, even if you don't realize it. " Tsukiyomi said.

Amu's eyes widened and then smiled. " Well, we don't want you to know what happened. Real friends would know this. " Amu said.

The person who never even _spoke_ to Amu... has made her smile... for real. I was always able to realize whether she was smiling for real or not. And... He made her smile... a big one. No one could ever do that... _**ever**_.

" Tell us... please? " Tsukiyomi asked.

" I'm sorry. " Amu said and turn around, directing where they should go next, but they didn't move.

" Nadeshiko-san... Why are there bandages on your legs? " Kairi asked.

" It's not for me to say Kairi-kun. " Nadeshiko smiled and looked at Amu.

" Dude... Nagi... What happened, man? " Kuukai asked.

" Can't say. " Nagi said and took a look at Amu.

" You stupid little kids! G-get back here! " Who I saw was speaking was somone with short purple hair in a distance. I could tell right away it was their dad, Fujisaki Hirasami.

Amu, Nadeshiko, and Nagi's eyes widened, turned around and fiercely tried to run away from him. We took a look at the man, he was injuried, like the triplets.

" I-I thought it was enough to knock him out! " Nadeshiko yelled.

" Run! " Nagi yelled.

Amu said nothing but keep on going. They fell suddenly. And turned around and saw the Mr. Fujisaki with a furious face. " Why did you-- Hi kids. " Mr. Fujisaki forced a smile at us.

" Don't keep that facade on. " Nagi said and grimaced as Nadeshiko and Nagi stood up to help Amu up.

First they're all scared, now their acting all macho? What the hell is wrong with them...? " Facade? What are you talking about kids? " Mr. Fujisaki said.

" If you wanted to act all nice, you would've changed cloths to avoid suspiciousness. Too stupid for that, huh? " Amu said.

" Why you... " Mr. Fujisaki muttered under his breathe and stomped to them.

" Let's go! " Amu said and ran and limped at the same time with Nadeshiko and Nagi.

Mr. Fujisaki grabbed Amu hair and pulled it. Nagi tried to kick him as he was about to grab onto Nadeshiko's hair with his free hand, but unfortunately missed. Mr. Fujisaki pulled onto Nadeshiko's hair and then pulled her down, making her hit the floor, flat on her back. " Ugh... " She groaned.

" Nadeshiko-san! " Kairi cried.

Is this what he does to them? What about their mom? " You sons of a bitch. " Mr. Fujisaki said and grabbed onto Nagi's hair.

" Ah! " Amu and Nagi said.

" I guess you're also too gullible. Look, you've shown your true self. " Amu said and smirked while wincing.

Mr. Fujisaki got out of his clouds of anger and looked at us. " Bitch... " He said and turned to her again, threw Nagi down, making him bump his head, unlike Nadeshiko, and faint. Mr. Fujisaki was about to punch her.

" Don't you dare touch her. " Tsukiyomi said and grabbed Mr. Fujisaki's arm before it could even touch her.

" What? And who are you, kid? Shove off. " Mr. Fujisaki said and wacked Tsukiyomi's hand away. How rude, he just said Hi to us too.

" I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and a classmate of your son and daughters, you manwhore. " Tsukiyomi glared at him. Ooh large words for a kitty.

" Oh really? So I guess you'd be happy to know that these pain in the necks aren't going to school anymore. " Mr. Fujisaki smiled.

" No, I'm **not** happy. Because... they are our friends, believe it or not. " Tsukiyomi said.

" Friends? Friends?! Friends! " Mr. Fujisaki laughed and threw Amu down, knowing she can't walk.

" What's so funny? " I asked, pissed off.

" These assholes have _friends_? " Mr. Tsukiyomi asked and pointed at Nagi, Nadeshiko, and Amu.

" Yeah, we do. " Nadeshiko said, earning a kick in the face, and a bloody lip.

" Don't you dare talk to me when I don't talk to you. " Mr. Fujisaki said.

" Nadeshiko-san! " Kairi said.

" Ohh... " Nadeshiko said turning on her side and holding onto her jaw.

" So who's is this guy's friend? " Mr. Fujisaki said, pointing at Nagi.

" Do you even remember out names? Pathetic, old man. " Nagi said dodging Mr. Fujisaki's kick. It seems he's awake again.

" I am. " Kuukai said. We didn't raise our hands because he wasn't _personally_ our friend, neither was Amu or Nadeshiko.

" And hers? " Mr. Fujisaki pointed at Nadeshiko.

" I am. " Kairi said.

" And this pink bitch's? " He said stepping on her thigh, which made her react in pain.

" Stop! It hurts! " Amu said, holding onto Nagi's hand.

No one really raised their hands, Nagi and Nadeshiko didn't have the strength to, and I was too scared... " You guys can 'have' them then. I'll be taking her. " Mr. Fujisaki smirked and grabbed onto Amu's collar, I mean... choker, making her choke and gasp for breath.

From afar, Seiyo Middle School's bell rang as a sign for students that they had 5 minutes to arrive to their class.

" Amu! " Nagi and Nadeshiko screamed, ignoring the bell and flipping onto their stomachs with their arms stretching out.

Amu extended a hand for help from Nagi and Nadeshiko with tears in each other's eyes. Mr. Fujisaki ignored Amu's gasps for breath and kept on going.

" Wait... I'm her friend. " Tsukiyomi said.

Mr. Fujisaki turned around and looked at him with Amu in hand of choking. " Only saving her the pain, huh? Pretty nice, but too bad you didn't say ealier. Too late. " Mr. Fujisaki turned around and Amu passed out.

" Amu!! " Nagi and Nadeshiko screamed and stood up.

Nadeshiko kicked Mr. Fujisaki in the... unnecessary area, from what we learned in PE, Karate and such, which made the old man fall the ground but still clutching onto Amu's choker. Nagi was about to punch his dad but Tsukiyomi blocked him by doing it himself. " Yes, I'm saving her from the pain! So why don't you just fuck off, you old man! " Tsukiyomi said.

I took out a phone my parents gave me just in case and called the police quickly. " Hello, this is the police, what's your emergency? " The person on the phone asked.

" Uhm.. there's a child abuser in front of my friends and me, so can you come and arrest them right away? " I said, nervously, naturally because anyone would when they're calling the police. Something went passed me. It missed me by only a couple of inches and hit my phone and made it broke. **[ Atsuko: Hehehe, ninja skills. xD Mizuki: This ain't the time to be joking around. ]**

" W-what? " I stuttered and turned to the source of the thing that hit my phone out of my hand and broke it.

I saw an orange hair woman. " Don't you dare call the police. " She said.

" T-too bad, I already did! " I said.

" Shit! Hirasami, let's go! " The woman said.

" Shut up, Kiyani! " Mr. Fujisaki said and stood up slowly, but not all the way, still grabbing onto Amu's choker.

Tsukiyomi kicked the old man in the face, making Mr. Fujisaki fall to the ground again with a dangerously bloody lip, and then kicked him in the unnecessary area... " You bastard! " Mr. Fujiskai said.

" And I bet that's not even a hundredth of what they suffered by you and that orange haired bitch over there. " Tsukiyomi said. **[ Atsuko: I'm dying! I can't even type Ikuto instead of Tsukiyomi in this chapter because it's _Rima's POV!!!_ Rima: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? ]**

Tsukiyomi carried Amu up bridal-style **[Atsuko: ... I actually feel weird typing that, considering how many fanfiction authors wrote that. ]** and walked away with her and bringing her to Nadeshiko and Nagi. Nagi and Nadeshiko were plenty thankful at Tsukiyomi. They dropped onto the ground with happy tears in their eyes, but the old man and the woman was not out of the game yet. The woman, Fujisaki Kiyani, grabbed me and pulled out a knife. " Taking away all three of our puppets, how mean... " The woman said, placing the knife at my throat.

" Oh my, didn't you say you hated us? Didn't you say you wanted us dead? Why would you even _want_ us if you hate and want us dead? " Nadeshiko said.

" You are puppets. That's the only reason. " She said.

" Very nice reason. " Nagi said, sarcastically.

" Do you want her dead? " She said, pressing the knife onto my neck, harder than it was before. I felt something trickling down my neck.

" D-don't hurt her... " Nagi said.

" And why? She's not even your friend. " Old man said.

" Because I don't want her to be. We know what's right, you dont. " Nagi said.

Kairi took out something from his backpack. How smart, a kantana, but how the hell could he fit a kantana in that backpack of his? He charged at the woman holding me captive, and managed to get the woman's knife out of her hand and let go of me. Kairi 'tried' to kick her and she dodged, falling to the ground. Kairi put the blade on her neck as a sign of possible death for her. **[ Atsuko: I don't want Kairi an evil murderer! But I had to think of something... Sora: And you couldn't do better. Mizuki: W-when did you guys get in here!? ]**

" Thanks Kairi. " I said.

Nagi stood up and told us " Sorry we dragged you into this. "

" We'll be taking our leave now. " He said.

Goddamnit when is the police coming? " No, it wasn't a drag, because now we know how you feel, we're sorry for even being happy when you guys aren't. " Kairi said.

" No, you guys didn't know. We'll be taking our leave. " Nagi said as he slowly pick up Amu bridal style like Tsukiyomi.

Yaya grabbed onto him. " Don't leave, Yaya not want Nagi, Nadeshiko, and Amu to leave! " Yaya cried out.

Nagi and Nadeshiko smiled and started to walk away from an unconsious Amu. Luckily, the police came before they could get within 10 yards from us. " Are you the one that called us? Are you alright? " A couple of women and men came to us as the other policemen... and policewomen went to Nagi, Nadeshiko, and Amu to treat their injuries and arrested Hirasami and Kiyani.

" Yes, we're alright. " I replied. " Are our other friends going to be alright? " I said pointing at the triplets in worry.

" Of course. " one of the policewomen who was treating them told us.

" But you aren't " She pointed at me. " There's blood sliding down your neck. " I touched my neck, and felt something liquidy.

I followed the lady to where the triplets were to stopp the bleeding on my neck, you know, like bandages. I looked at Nagi and said " Thanks for... TRYING to protect me, but too bad you failed. "

" No one wants someone they know dead right? " Nagi smiled at me. For some reason, I blushed.

" Y-yeah. " I said.

" So Nadeshiko-san, are you okay? " Kairi asked, worried.

" Yes, I am. " Nadeshiko said and kissed his cheek for no reason and smiled. " Thanks for worrying, Kairi-kun. "

Immediately, he blushed and stared at her in shock and then woke up from his daze. " Y-you're welcome. "

" Hey, how about us? " Kuukai asked, teasing Nadeshiko.

" Hush, Souma-kun. " Nadeshiko said.

Tsukiyomi bent down next to Amu and looked at her while she slept and then his head immediately shot up. " School! " He said. Since we were special we got an extra 10 minutes, but we used it up just now, it's 8:45!

" Don't worry, we'll call your school and tell them what happened, they'll understand. " a policeman said. " What's your school? We also need to call your parents. " he said.

" Seiyo Middle School. " Yaya said. She may act like a baby, stupid, and childish but she's actually really intelligent in some moments.

" That school!? That's amazing! Well... please excuse me. " He said and dialed a number.

" And you guys are? " A policewoman, Reichi said. **[ Atsuko: Ah hahaha, Sounds like a guys name huh! xD And yet I put woman. [: ]**

" Fujisaki Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and Amu. " Nagi said.

" Mashiro Rima. " I said.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto. " Tsukitomi said. **[ Atsuko: _Yes! I get to type his name!_ T-T I want more Shugo Chara ( Anime ) which I _don't_ own. ]**

" Souma Kuukai. " Kuukai said.

" Yuiki Yaya! " Yaya said.

" and Sanjou Kairi. " Kairi said and bowed respectfully, which made most of the policewomen surprised at his manners.

" You mean, you guys are some of the special students of Seiyo Middle School? " a policewoman asked.

" Yes. " We said.

" That's amazing. Your parents number? " She asked.

After telling them our parents numbers, they came back to us and said " Fujisaki Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Amu will be left in someone's custody, perhaps a friend's? "

" I'll have Nagi, it'll be fun to have a roommate! " Kuukai said.

" Uh... Kuukai... Saying... 'have' doesn't sound right... " Nagi sweatdropped.

" Well... I'm Nadeshiko's friend but... uh... we're different genders so perhaps she could be left in Yaya's? " Kairi said.

" Yaya have no problem at that! " She said.

" Amu's not exactly my friend... " I said. " But... sure, I'm perfectly fine with it. " I said.

" But we'll be separated! " Nadeshiko said.

" We _all_ live in the same apartment, so you can visit each other. " Tsukiyomi said.

" Oh... well... Okay... " Nagi and Nadeshiko said.

Amu had woken up quite a long time ago, she was watching us. She was smiling too, a full hearted smile... She also had tears in her eyes, happy tears, though. " Finally, We're free... " She said as hugged her older siblings and they hugged her back.

* * *

that We're not even 5% close? xD Well, My intention was never to be able to write stories like this, you know, like possible romance ( later on? ).

Mizuki: 5%? No that would be you. I would be at at least 10%. But maybe you're underestimating yourself, self-discouraged.

Atsuko: Whatever, but don't you love the end!? ^~^

Kaitou: Ahhh. You made Sora and me Ami's siblings and given away?

Sora: Che.

Atsuko: ....

Kaitou & Sora: * sigh *

Atsuko: I'm tired.

Mizuki: Suck it up. ( It's 11:05 PM right now. )

Sora: You should be asleep Mizuki.

Kaitou: Yeah.

Atsuko: That's true.

Mizuki: Shut up!


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking

* * *

Atsuko: I wanted to dedicate this chapter, but I can't find a reason why... Oh well. Uhh...

Mizuki: Who will you dedicate.

Atsuko: The oh mighty readers (and reviewers and people) of the world!!!

Mizuki: .... Woooow.

Atsuko: And mitsukiangel... thank you... thank you very much. o.o

* * *

Atsuko: Haaa! * yawns *

Mizuki: I'm hungry.

Atsuko: Eh.

Sora: Mizuki, you're _always_ hungry.

Mizuki: No, I'm not!

Atsuko: Yeah, you are. Anyways, we need to introduce the 5th chapter, guys.

Sora: Kaitou, What do you think?

Kaitou: Same.

Sora: Results...

Atsuko: 3 on 1.

Mommy: Wait! 4 on 1!

Sora: ... I think it's 3 on 1, because you eat a lot too.

Mommy: Since when!

Mizuki: Mean!!!

Atsuko: And Karin-nee is underweight!! You must eat!!!

Karin: I know I'm underweight!

~* CHAPTER 5 *~  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
()[]* Miki's POV *[]()

"Eh?!" I heard the whole class say as I walk in.

"What? What happened?" I said.

"Nagi, Nadeshiko and Amu are hurt!" Utau-nee-san said, worriedly. Hurt? **[Atsuko: HAHAHA! Utau-nee-san! xD]**

"What kind of hurt?" I asked.

"Physical hurt!" She said. Well that would totally explain why she's worried, always like the big sister.

"How?" I asked, more worried.

"Child abuse. I can't believe we never noticed this! All those bandages during PE, all those painful smiles and we never noticed it! " Musashi said. He's one of the mature like people in the class.

"How'd you get informed?" I continued to ask. I was the artist of the class.

"The phone. The office called. The teacher's not here yet, though," Tadase said, the most worried. Well, there's no most worried here, everyone was worried. He's the gay of the class. **[Atsuko: I'm sorry for the offended Tadag-- Tadase lovers]**

"I knew something was off with her," I said, putting down my bag. "I confronted her, with Rima, but she wouldn't budge."

"Yeah, we know," My siblings said.

"Speaking of Rima... where's Rima, Ikuto, Kairi, Yaya, and Kuukai?" I asked.

"They're excused to accompany the triplets, they were the ones who called, and the ones who were there _to_ call," Cecil said. She's one of the 'singers' of the class.

"Good thing we all didn't go early. 'Cause then the triplets would be in bigger trouble," Suu said. She stopped using desu because she decided she should grow up a little. She's the mother-like person of the class, and the second oldest (Because remember, I'm the oldest.).

"Yeah..," Utau said.

The teacher came in seconds later,"Class, I know you're worried about the Fujisaki triplets, but they're in good hands right now. They won't be attending school for a while. So please pay attention in class," She said. The teacher, who else?

~ After school ~

Everyone head to the hospital as soon as the bell rang. "R-remember to do your homework!" The teacher yelled.

"We'll do it!" Rizumu said. He's the dancer of the class (although the triplets and the others are too), and my crush... Don't tell anyone! Wait, who the hell am I talking to? **[Atsuko: Uh oh, she's on to us...]**

When we arrived to the hospital, we immediately asked for the Fujisaki triplets. "The fifth room on the left of floor three," The nurse replied.

We charged inside seeing Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Amu sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed with the Rima, Ikuto, Kuukai, Kairi and Yaya surrounding them. The reason why we're in first terms with Ikuto is because he's our cousin, along with Yoru, it would explain why they look a lot like twins, right?

"Are they alright?" Suu asked them.

"Fine, Amu's injuries are the most intense though. Nagi's and Nadeshiko's injuries aren't that dangerous," Rima said. She's the princess-like person of the class.

"Why are Amu's more intense?" Dia asked. The... (oh,) 'wise' one, and she loves to sing, and my youngest sister.

"You see... she has... a broken leg, a lot of bruises, lost a lot of blood, large gash on her thigh, and then there's a really ugly--," Kuukai-nii-san said. He's who we'd call Big brother, resembles one, you know? Just like Utau-nee-san. But he really didn't need to tell us all that...

"Okay, we understand," Utau-nee-san said and shook the feeling of uneasiness as we all walked in.

"Nagi has... cuts, some lost blood, lots of bruises, broken arm, and an injured leg, not broken," Yaya said. The baby of the class... most of the time.

"Nadeshiko-san has only bruises, some gashes at her ribs, a broken rib bone, and a couple of cuts," Kairi said. Another one of the mature people.

"I'm speechless..," Ikuto said with his head down and his hand holding onto Amu's. The... bigger brother of the class... and my cousin.

"And why's Ikuto holding Amu's hand?" Ran said. The athletic and hyper one, and the second **youngest**.

"Because--," Yaya was about to say.

"Because I love her," Ikuto said with his head still down.

_Excuse me_? "Love her?" I said,"You never even spoke to her! And you say you _love_ her? Have you ever even looked at her? Asked her what was wrong? I don't think so Ikuto."

"No, I admit, I never spoke to her, asked her what was wrong. But when I did look at her, with these eyes. I knew she was in pain! But I couldn't get myself to ask her! I'll say, I never took my eyes off her when she was smiling. You just never knew I was looking," He said and lifted his eyes, they were... watery. He's crying?

"You're crying, nya," Yoru, my cousin and the 'kitty' **[Atsuko: At this point, I was going to make Miki have a crush on Yoru too and then I was like naaah.]** said and Ikuto did nothing but place his head back down.

"Dudes, quiet down, they're trying to sleep," Nagi said while sightly sitting up from the bed,"Look at them. You guys are lucky they got used to screams. If a man in front of then was screaming in pain, they probably wouldn't even wake up until it's time."

"A man in front of them, screaming? You mean, yourself," Daichi said. The prankster, or rather, he's just like Ran.

"No, because then Amu would wake up," Nagi said sticking his tounge out. Well this is the first time I've seen him act immature. Well, I can't blame him, I mean did he even get a proper childhood?

"So... what happened?" Kusukusu asked. The clown and giggly one.

"Do we have to tell you?" Nagi asked.

"No, but yes," Pepe said.

"Okay, well..," Kuukai-nii-san started. "Ikuto, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and I were running to school into we saw Nagihiko and the girls on the ground. We were puzzled, our mind were in pieces when we saw them like that. We had a small... talk. They were much worse than now."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, Kuukai," Nagi said.

"Continuing on, Their dad came and started to scream after them, they stood up and tried to run. They fell and then their dad was hovering above them, then we took some existance and he force a smile at us. Amu made him mad, which forced him to want to beat her up. Nagi and Nadeshiko ended up on the ground. Ikuto grabbed his arm before he could punch. So on, so on. Rima called the police. They arrived at least 15 minutes later. Blah, blah, and they ended up here," Kuukai-nii-san said.

"Great, thanks for skipping the gruelsome parts," Nagi said and layed on the bed.

"Quiet down. Good thing it's Friday, we can stay... I think. Let's call our parents if we can stay," Temari said and sat on a chair next to Nadeshiko's bed.

"I guess, I'll be right back, I'll call them," I said and walked out holding onto my phone.

I dialed Mom's phone. By the first ring she picked up. "He--." **[Atsuko: Favorite part! Mizuki laughed like crazy at this! *heart heart*]**

"Miki-chan? Where are you? We're all worried! Wait, I'll put it on speaker," She said quickly. Geez, calm down lady. "Where are you? You're not kidnapped are you?"

"Oh yeeeeah I got kidnapped alri--," I said, sarcastically.

"_**Oh no! Our babies are kidnapped!**_" Mom panicked.

"**Mom! I was kidding! Geez!**" I yelled, only to be shushed by nearby nurses.

"Mou, Miki, don't scare your mother. So where are you then?" Dad said.

"The hospital to--," I said.

"_**My babies are in the hospi--!**_" Mom panicked again.

"**Mom! Listen to me for once!**" I yelled again, being shushed.

"O-okay," Mom said.

"We're in the hospital because some of our friends are hurt from child abuse," I said.

"**_Child abuse!? That's the worst thing you could do to a child!_**" a couple of parents yelled.

"So can we stay the night? We don't want to leave our friends. It's Friday too, so it's the best time," I said.

"Okay. We want to meet your friends, where are you?" Dad said.

"On the third floor of Hokiri Hospital. **[Atsuko: LOL. Does it even exist? Probably not, I made it up, but just for precautions, We don't own.]** fifth room on the left. And please don't make so much noise when you enter," I said.

"Alright," Dad said. " Goodbye, be good until we get there," And we hung up.

I entered the room, they were talking like nothing happened, but Amu and Nadeshiko didn't wake up yet. "Bala-balance!" Kusukusu said and did a pose.

We all laughed. **[Atsuko: This feels like a good place to stop. Should I? Mizuki: No.]** "They said we can stay and they'll be here shortly,"

"Whaaaaat? The parents are coming?" Rizumu, my crush, Kuukai-nii-san and Daichi, who was Ran's crush, said. "That's boring!!"

"We can't make a lot of noise. We're in a hospital, not a playpen," Utau-nee-san scolded.

"Eeeeeeh?" Kuukai-nii-san said and put on a bored face. Sure, he may be like a big brother sometimes, but he acts like a child too.

Couple of minutes later all the parents, and I mean _all of them_ came in storming in. I checked the time, I just called only 4 minutes ago. "I just called 4 minutes ago! Did you drive over the speed?!" I said.

"Miki-chan, Ran-chan, Suu-chan, Dia-chan, I'm so happy you're okay," Mom hugged us.

"Mom! Mom! Let go! I already told you we were fine!" I said, trying to pull her away from us.

By the time she stopped hugging us, Suu, Ran, Dia, and I were knocked out cold. It was too tight. "Ah! Ran-chan, Dia-chan, Su-chan, Miki-chan! I'm sorry!" she bent down and and hugged us again. Darnit.

"Honey, I think you should stop hugging them now. They're big kids," Dad said. **_Thank you daddy!!!!_**

"They're never too big to be my babies!" Mom said.

"Honey, you're going to kill them," Dad said.

"O-okay," She said. Finally.

We sat up and tried to get our breath back. "Please Mother, don't do that again," Su said. **[ Atsuko: I was totally thinking Ami when it came to their 'mom'. xD ]**

She looked up and saw the triplets on the hospital beds. "So these kids are the kids who suffered child abuse?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs. Chiano, It's nice to meet you," Nagi said.

"Nice to meet you too. You have such good manners for someone who's suffered child abuse," Mom said. Mom, please don't ruin the moment.

"No, it's fine, please don't be too loud, my (little) sisters are sleeping," Nagi replied.

"Nagi, you need to focus on the homework," Temari said.

"Yeah, I know, I'll finish soon," He said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ikuto asked Amu, even though she is still asleep.

Still in her sleep she whispered, meant only loud enough for Ikuto to hear. (How did I know? I have good hearing.) "For the sake of my siblings."

When Ikuto heard that, his eyes widened, I know it.

Nadeshiko woke up only to find a lot of people stare at her. "Ahhhh!!" She screamed. Everyone flinched.

"Where am I!?"

"Nadeshiko, cool your head. We're in the hospital. These people are just our classmates and their parents," Nagi explain. "I would go over there to pat your head to calm you down, but I pretty much can't walk right now."

Amu woke immediately after hearing Nadeshiko scream. "What happened?"

"What did I say earlier Daichi? I told you she'd wake up if Nadeshiko or I screamed," Nagi said.

"So why..? Why didn't you let anyone know?" Rima asked him.

Nagi turned his head to her. "Because we didn't want you to worry too much."

"Worry? You don't worry! Especially when you're in pain!" Rima yelled at him.

"Rima, don't make him feel too uncomfortable or guilty," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Yeah, we know. But how can we save ourselves when we can't save each other?" Nagi said.

"What do you mean?" Rima said.

"Figure it out," Nagi said, smiling and winking.

"Just tell me," Rima pouted.

"Figure... it... out..," Nagi repeated and kissed her on the forehead. One way to hit on a girl, Nagi.

"I still think you should've told us, or at least someone," Rima whispered while blushing.

"Well, why don't we all sing something, kids only," Nagi said.

"Aww, if we could sing in front of you kids, you'd get to know our awesome voices," Yua's parents said. Awesome voices!? The last time there was a karaoke night, you were _all_ horrible! Ok well not all, but _most_ of you were.

"What then? What song!" Kuukai said.

"Let's have Amu pick," Nagi said, looking at Amu.

"Uh... No thank's Nii-chan," Amu said.

"You know you have an amaaazing voice," Nagi said.

"Nii-chan... no thanks. And if I do, Nee-chan and you do too," She said.

"Fine, just pick a song for us," Nagi said.

"Fine," Amu said. For a long while she though of one.

"Rainbow Veins by Owl City," She said. " I love hearing your voice in that song, Nii-chan," She smiled.

"And I want Nee-chan to sing Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton!" Amu said, smiling.

Nagi and Nadeshiko looked at her and smiled. It seems they love her pure smile, like everyone in here does. It lightens the place.

After both sang, I say, they sound great in both songs. Then the adults were going to sing when someone next door knocked. " Where do you think this is? It's a hospital! Quiet down over there! " Thank god. But, where does he think it is? Yelling in the middle of the night.

Well, let's end this chapter of life. **[Atsuko: Pfft. What?]** I'm going to sleep. Don't you dare wake me up.

* * *

Sora: Yeaaaah...

Kaitou: Review.

Sora: Or not.

Atsuko: We're not doing CST this week! Whacha! *almost punches Ai*

Ai: What the freak Atsuko!

Mizuki: No CST~.

Atsuko: Yeah, you love that well don't you Mizuki.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking

Atsuko: Ahhh! I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently! (for SC)

Mizuki: * stares at Atsuko, and shakes head * Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Atsuko: Oh shut up. You don't even UPDATE.

Mizuki: **Shut up!**

Atsuko: You ned to update 6 next month.

Mizuki: **I know that!**

Atsuko: Well, For the last several updates, I've been meaning to put this on...

_"A day without a friend is like a day without eyes. Friends guide you. Friends help you where ever they are. Friends are a basic part of life. Your heart is your life. Your friends are your heart. - Me. "_

Mizuki: Oh yeah, that quote.

Atsuko: Err... yeah... as of now, I'm trying to find another... Do the disclaimer while I'm at it.

Mizuki: Okay, whatever. We don't own.

~* CHAPTER 6 *~  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
()[]* Suu's POV *[]()

Today is Saturday. A regular saturday, not including the fact that we're all in a hospital with our injured friends.

"Anooo... Miki..," I poked her.

"Hnnnn," She moved and wacked my hand out of the way.

"Miiiiikiiiiii, your boyfriend is cheating on you," I lied.

"Rizumu," Miki whispered quietly and shot her head up in anger. She doesn't even have a boy friend.

"Just kidding," I said.

"Suuuuu... Just let me sleep," Miki whined placing her head back down.

"But everyone's awake but you," I said.

"What?" She shot her head up again.

"Hi..," She blushed.

The doctor came in,"I'm coming in to do a check-up, if you people could... stay on the other side of the room or outside."

"Okay," We said and sat across from them.

"Ow," Nadeshiko said with not much emotion in it.

"Damn, this hurts more than abuse. It lasts more than it should," Nagi said, wincing. **[Atsuko: Overexaggerating much Nagi?]**

"Not so much..," Amu said.

"Uhh... Fujisaki-san, maybe you shouldn't exaggerate," the nurse said.

"Just to remind everyone, these three will be able to be released from the hospital in about 3 to 7 weeks. They'll get daily check-ups. Nothing's wrong with them right now," the doctor said.

"Thank you," the parents said.

"Ahem... I'm sorry to ask but... who is paying the bills?" the doctor said.

"Uh..," We said.

"I guess we will," Uncle Aruto said, raising his hand. Oh, just to let you know, he's a famous violinist, Aunt Namide is a constructor, she makes beautiful music. She could also sing, dance, and play the piano and such. Miki, and some others look up to her sometimes. They're the most famous out of all of us, we're all famous.

**~ 5 weeks later ~**

"Aaaah, we're finally out!" Nagi and Nadeshiko said.

"That hospital food was disgusting," Amu said.

"Yes, but I heard it helps you heal faster," I said. "You can not taste good food forever you know. To heal faster, there are sacrifices to it." **[Atsuko: Is it true? About the hospital food thing. I heard it somewhere, I swear.]**

"We'll then that's one sacrifice we don't want to make," the triplets said with their tounges sticking out.

"Come on! We need to take you to our apartment! We have new clothes for you, too!" Ran said.

"New? We never received anything _new_, but... you know... cuts, and bruises from our parents," Amu said.

"Let's not talk about anything having to do with your parents, shall we?" Temari said.

"Yeah... It's not so comfortable talking about them, Amu," Nadeshiko said.

"Well, let's go!" Daichi yelled. "I'll race you, Ran! From the hospital to the apartment! Last one has to eat everyone's vegies for a month!"

"Eww! I hate vegies! You're on!" Ran yelled and got a head start.

"Hey, cheater!" Daichi yelled and ran beside her, smiling a competitive smile, which made Ran blush, but she didn't stop from trying to run faster than him.

"Oi! Have some manners or something!" Miki screamed at them. Too late though, they were already a quarter mile away from us.

"They're still this hyper at home, too huh..," Nagi sweatdropped.

"Yeah..," Miki drooped tiredly.

"Let's go, we should show them the way now," I said.

"Indeed," Dia said. "Follow us."

**~ At the apartment ~**

"Mom, we're hooome," Miki said, tired.

"Oh! Miki-chan! My daughters are home! Yay!" Mother jumped excitedly. I still wonder if she is older than us, or younger... or suffer from brain damage or a kind of dieease...

"Mom... Don't forget the triplets are here too," Miki said.

"Oh! Amu-chan, Nagihiko-kun, Nadeshiko-chan! Come in! Are you alright?" She asked as she directed them into the living room.

"We're fine, but we still have a couple things to be healed," Amu smiled.

"Good, no one wants a child to be injured!" She exclaimed. Unless it's them that's doing it.

After several moments I said,"I'll direct you to Mashiro-san's, Kuukai-nii's, and Yaya-chan's apartment. Follow me please."

"Please," they said bowing slightly as they sat up and walked out. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Chiano." **[Atsuko: What'd you expect? It's like 1 PM, on a Saturday.]**

I walked three doors away from my apartment,"This is Yaya's home."

I walked two more doors,"This Kuukai's."

Next door,"And this is Rima's."

"Thanks Suu," Nagi said and did a tiny air hug, mostly because his arm was still in a cast, Amu's leg was still in a cast which she needed crutches and Nadeshiko's ribs still hurt... badly, or something like that. **[Atsuko: _Hold on. Isn't she supposed to be in a wheelchair or something? I don't know... tell meh? Maybeehh? o]_**

"I'll take my leave now," I said and walked away as they slowly walked to their friend's doorstep.

Just as I reached my doorstep, I heard Nagi yell from Kuukai's house. Kuukai's older brother must've taken an interest in him, no worries then, I think. Hesitating, I continued on going in the house.

**~ Nagi's POV ~**

I knocked on the apartment door and it opened slightly,"Kuukai! You're girlfriend's here! Good lookin' too."

"What! I don't have a girlfriend, Unkai-nii!" a voice said. I'm a guy! And what the ranch dressing...? I'm "good lookin'"! Ewww!

"I'm not a girl!" I yelled. "Just let me in!"

"Really? Who's this then?" A different voice said. Ok, I was totally ignored right there.

"My friend, Shusui-nii!"

"Or girlfriend," the 'Unkai-nii' person said and opened the door. I found at least 4 men in it, no Kuukai.

"Yo, Nagi," I heard Kuukai say walking down the stairs.

"Yo," I said as I raised my uninjured hand.

"Oh, The girl's injured, What happened,ojou-sama?" One of the men asked.

"Rento-nii... This person'd actually a-."

"Ojou-sama! Please tell me why! You're significance is luring me to your-." The Rento guy said.

Staring at him in disgust, I said,"I'm a guy you retard."

"Ojou-sama, Why are you so persistant? I must know, so I may take care of who did this to-."

"Listen," I grabbed his shoulders. "I'm-."

"Ooh! She touched me, I'll never wash this body again!"

"Dude... Look at m-."

"Kaido! Look! The pretty girl touched me!"

"Good for you," The man called Kaido said.

"Oh my god, I'm in love!"

"**Dude,**" I said desparately. "**I... am... not... a... gi-.**"

"Someone pinch me!"

"Okay."

"Ow! It's real!" The Rento guy said and ran over to me and hugged me.

"EW. EW. EW. EW. " I screamed.

"Don't be disgusted baby~."

" Ew! Fuck man! I'm a fucking guy!" I screamed.

Getting pale, the man walked behind the couch quietly with an evil aura luring outward,"I freaking hit on a guy... A disgrace... **a disgrace!**" I head him mutter. That was a huge impact on him. Serves him right though.

"I tried to tell ya, Rento-nii..."

"Uh... Mind if you guide me to my room now?" I asked.

"Oh, sure. Rento-nii, if you wanted to hit a girl like Nagi then you cou-."

I clamped over his mouth, slowly shaking my head, saying something with no audio,"Nooooo." Because this will only freak Nadeshiko out, and Amu will kick his ass.

"Oh, okay. Follow meee, Nagiii," Kuukai said.

Following Kuukai I heard a scream the next several apartments. Nadeshiko! " Nadeshik-!"

"No, it's just Yaya, hugging Nadeshiko _too_ tightly or something."

"Oh, okay... I guess," I said.

"Okay, basically we all have our own rooms, we don't have any mom or dad to take care of us because our mom and dad's on tour somewhere. Here's your room, the one that has the basketball. Mine is the one that has a soccerball with Kuukai on it. I'm the one that has the responsibility to do all my homework, and do my chores. I'm the youngest obviously. The three youngest are on the top floor while the oldest on the lower floor."

"Kaido-nii's is the one all the way in the back that has a soccerball saying Kaido. he's the most responsible, and one of the _best_ soccer players I know, He's usually in charge of the cleaning, and is the oldest."

"Rento-nii's is the one with a cooking utensil. He does the cooking around here and is the fourth oldest."

"Unkai-nii's is the one with his name and a baseball. He plays basketball. He's the third youngest."

"And Shuusui-nii's is the one with the number and letter things that say MC-squared or something. He's the smartest brother I have here, but is the second oldest," Kuukai said.

"Alriiight... What a huge family," I muttered and opened the door, only seeing the best stuff ever. Sports wallpaper, cool bed with sports sheets, etc., a desk with a computer, closet with hundreds of clothing that are my size, drawers for other things. Hell, I even have my own bathroom,"This is awesome."

**~ Nadeshiko's POV ~**

"Coming in..," I said opening the door right after Nii-chan went in, which was accidently left open.

"Naaaadeeshiiiiiko!" I heard a voice, which was Yaya and she jumped on me... where... it... hurts... **the most!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, holding onto my ribs.

"Ah! Sorry Nade-chii!"

"Yaya... please don't do that again..," I said, crumpling in the ground still holding onto my ribs.

She suddenly got all teary seeing me like this,"I'm sh-shorry Nade-chii! I-I was just ha-happy t-to s-see you! I-I didn't know I would hurt you like this!"

"No, no, it's ok, just promise me you won't do this again," I said.

"O-o-okay," She hiccuped.

Geez, what a crybaby, I smiled.

"Yaya-chan! Tsubasa-chan needs to sleep," A woman said,"Is that your friend?"

"Yes, Mama!" She said.

Saying mama, I didn't like it when she said it, because it reminded me of... _her._

"Nade-chii are you alright?" Yaya asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Could she help out with anything? I would appreciate it if she could," The woman said,"Oh! I didn't introduce myself yet! How improper! I'm Yuiki Nodoka." **[Atsuko: That's really her name, I'm not bluffing.]**

"Nice to meet you, Fujisaki Nadeshiko," I said.

"It'd be nice if you could help take care of Tsubasa-chan, Yaya-chan, and the apartment," Mrs. Yuiki said.

"Tsubasa?"

"Yaya's younger brother and my son," She said.

"Okay, Mrs. Yuiki," I said.

"No, It's fine if you call me Nodoka!"

"Okay."

"Wait! Mama! Are you saying I'm hard to take care of?" Yaya started to cry again.

"No, she's just saying she's very busy and tired most of the time, so it starts to get harder and harder for her to take care of you and Tsubasa," I explained.

"That's right," Nodoka said.

"Mama make Yaya sad! Mama has to say sorry and buy Yaya candy!" She pointed at Nodoka.

"Y-yaya... You don't have to be so mean to your mom..," I said.

"No, it's okay, I'm used to it," Nodoka said and when into the kitchen to get a little mini bag of candy for Yaya,"Sorry Yaya-chan."

"Mama make Yaya happy now!" Yaya said and hugged Nodoka tightly, which made my heart hurt a bit... Why?

"Yaya-chan, can you show me my room?" I asked.

"Oh! Nade-chii's room is right across from Yaya's and Mama's, Papa's and Tsubasa's room!" Yaya said, first pointing at my room, and then pointing at 3 rooms after that as we walked up the stairs.

"Okay," I said, and headed into my room which was really pretty. Purple and pink nadeshiko wallpaper, the fluffiest bed ever, two drawers and a closet with clothes that actually fit me, including a body-length mirror, a torse-length mirror on one of the drawers, a few desks, and a computer, with some fake nadeshiko flowers on it, and some accessories a girl needs.

"This is... breathtaking..," I said as Nodoka hugged me like her own child,"I've never had a room like this before."

"Yaya knew Nade-chii would like it! Yaya designed it Yaya's self! Miki-chan did the wallpaper, and the boys carried the stuff!"

"Thank you, Yaya..," I teared up,"Thank you."

"Y-yaya's sorry if Yaya said something wrong!"

"No, Yaya, I think she's just crying happy tears," Nodoka smiled.

I fell to the ground, sobbing, but happy that they did this much for me, that they cared so much for me, that they liked me this much. I stood up and hugged Nodoka and Yaya, when made then surprised, but smile and hug me back.

"Thank you..," I cried, softly.

I was crying so much, I fell asleep in their arms, which made them surprised again, and then carry me to the bed they got for me, and I smiled as I slept...

**~ Amu's POV ~**

"Excus-," I said as I opened the door, to only hear nothing. Why did I stop? Because no one was there when I opened it, I didn't open it myself you know, it was locked.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Amu, you're here," Rima said.

"Yeah," I said.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I knocked and it opened itself, It was locked at first," I said.

"Sigh... Tou-tou, So-so! Get out here!"

"Whaaaat," 2 kids with red hair said, annoyed about their nicknames. They look surprisingly familiar.

"Where's Mi-mi?"

Mi-mi?

"She's sleeping, of course," this So-so kid said.

"Mind explaining?" I said holding on to my crutches.

"My cousins," Rima said.

"Introduce yourselves, and **never** open the door without my permission again," Rima said.

"Haaaaai. I'm Hinamori Kaitou, this is my brother Hinamori Sora. We're the adopted children of Hinamori Tsugumu and Hinamori Midori. Our younger sister is upstairs sleeping, so don't make too much noise. Her name's Hinamori Ami, we're triplets all together," Tou-tou said. Wait did he say Kaitou, Sora, and Ami? If I can remember, two of my little triplet siblings had red hair, and the other brown, and their names were Kaitou, Sora, and Ami, too. **[Atsuko: Look if you're wondering why it's Hinamori instead of Mashiro, Rima's related to the Hinamori's _and_ the Hoshina's alright? Since the Hinamori's are supposedly "not real" in this fanfiction, and Utau and Rima look pretty darn close to being able to be cousins and stuff, right?]**

"So, you guys are adopted?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are. My adopted cousins, I'm supposed to take care of them tonight. Or rather almost _every night_ whenever my parents, aunts, and uncles are out, which are almost every night except Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday. They practically live here, they even have their own rooms here," Rima said.

"From where?"

"Uh... I think... Kuroi Tsubasa Orphanage?"

That's where they were given!

"Impossible, Nii-chan, Nee-chan, and I never thought we'd see them again," I muttered to myself, putting my right hand over my right eye, but still kept standing.

"Amu? Is everything alright?"

"We thought we'd never see them again," I said, with watery eyes, with not yet crying eyes.

"Them? Who's them? My adopted cousins?" Rima asked me while holding on to me.

With a raspy voice, I replied,"Yes."

She gasped and then squinted slightly and said,"Who are they to you?"

"My siblings, my younger siblings, triplet siblings," I said dropping down on the floor.

"Siblings?"

"You? Our sister? But you have pink hair! We have red and brown!" Sora said.

"I'm positive, you're our younger siblings," I said to them, totally ignoring Rima now.

"No... no. We were never told we had _siblings_ before we were born." Kaitou said.

"Because you've forgotten, and Mama and Papa gave you _away_ at a young age, you know how long they kept you in the house? 9 months. **Nine.**"

"But how do you know?" Sora shook his head.

"Because... I don't... I don't know _how_ I know. I just do. Do you remember how you learned to walk?" I said.

"Kinda... I mean... I remember at least 3 adults holding us... we squirmed out of their hands trying to chase 5 people, but before we just knew how to stand before until that time. We were chasing... uhmm... 3 short people and 2 tall ones," Kaitou said.

"That's right, I was one of those 3 short people," I said.

They stood there, trying to understand.

"Sorry, just tell me the room I'm staying in," I said standing up with a face, no longer full of tears.

They looked at me like I'm a maniac,"Please."

"Okay," Rima said.

I followed close to her when we went upstairs,"Okay your room's here."

"Uh oh," Kaitou and Sora said.

"What?"

"Nothing," They said and ran away as soon as Rima opened the door.

Then I saw Ami tucked in a fluffy blue bed with mostly black cards deck on it with a red ace of hearts, a blue 2 of spades, a green 3 of clovers, and yellow 4 of diamonds faced up. There were purple and white wallpaper full of spades, hearts, clovers, and diamonds of their own color.

There was a little mini cross on the closet, along with a body-length mirror on the closet door, torso-length mirror on a drawer full of stuff I loved like chokers, bracelets, anklets. Another drawer full of... bottomwear.

There were two desks, one for the computer, and one for work/homework, with one rolling chair to assist it. The tables were connected and the room had smooth tiles. There was a little mini drawer next to the bed and a lamp on it.

I walked over to Ami and put a hand on her cheek.

"Can I have a moment with Ami, Rima?"

"Sure," She said and left the door closed.

Turning back to Ami, my eyes were tearful again,"Ami... I missed you, Kaitou, and Sora so much." Even if mama and papa kept them for only 9 months, we made many happy memories with them, we played nicely with them and also taught them how to stand on their feet.

"Hn..," she almost woke up.

I stroked her brown soft hair. It grew so much longer, she grew so much bigger...

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from giving you away Ami..," I cried quietly.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Rima took a tiny peek inside with a little crack of the door.

"Rima-nee... is she really our sister?" Kaitou said, hiding behind the walls with Sora.

"I don't know, Tou-tou. We'll just have to see if your other siblings have the same reaction when they see you," Rima said, walking toward the two boys.

"What if we are... Do we have to go with them?" Sora asked.

"No... because they're here to stay for the time. Their parents, and possibly yours too, were... sent to a place where bad adults go." Rima explained while bending her knees to their height.

"A place where bad adults go? What did they do?" Kaitou asked.

"You'll know when you get older." Rima replied, smiled and patted their head.

"Okay, We're going to our rooms now..," Sora said.

"We'll see you later Rima-nee," Kaitou said, yawning.

"See you later, Tou-tou, So-so," Rima said softly.

'Although I have to take care of them all the time, they're annoying, weird, and sometimes disrespectful... What am I going to do when I'm alone in this house again?' Rima thought leaning against the wall.

Rima took another peek at Amu and still saw her crying muttering some words she caught,"I'm sorry Ami, but it was best for it to happen, it was best," Then she fell asleep slowly.

**~ Suu's POV again ~**

"Hello?" I said as I entered.

"Yeah?" Miki said, sticking her head out of the door from the kitchen.

"Where's Ran and Daichi? and what are _you_ doing in the kitchen? You know you can't cook as well as Mother or me," I said.

"I wasn't trying to cook. Ran? She probably off somewhere with Daichi. Either playing soccer, or any other competitive game they could play together," Miki said.

"Aah, What were you doing in the kitchen then?" I said.

"Making a sandwich. Making something as hard as a cake is hard, but a sandwich is not," Miki said and continued to make her sandwich.

"I guess I should make something for Dia and Ran when Ran gets back. Dia's throat must be hoarse right now!" I said.

"Sure, take your time," Miki said and walked out of the room with her sandwich to her room.

I made lemonade and sandwiches for Ran. I left an extra cup and some extra sandwiches, just in case Daichi decided to stop by.

I made some orange juice for Dia. It may not be the best for a possible dry throat, but she'd want her favorite drink to drink when she sang.

I walked to Dia's room and heard some singing. She was singing a song, which I found familiar. "Incomplete" by Backstreet Boys. **[Atsuko: I just happen to listening to it and I thought What the hell, why not? I'm singing along as well. I don't own it. It's like... have... 8 years old? I don't know. Now how can I make a song when I was only about 4? Sorry, but I'm not prodigy. ;p]**

"_Empty spaces fill me up with holes.  
Distant faces with no place left to go.  
Without you within me I can't find no rest.  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess._" She sang.

_"I tried to go on like I never knew you._  
_I'm awake but my world is half asleep._  
_I pray for this heart to be unbroken,_  
_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete._

_Voices tell me I should carry on,_  
_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone._  
_Baby, my baby,_  
_It's written on your face._  
_You still wonder if we made a big mistake,"_

"_I tried to go on like I never knew you.  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep.  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken,  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_," I opened and sang which made Dia jolt in surprise.

"_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go.  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone.  
I wanna let you go_," Miki seemed to be familiar with it too, she sang along, from across the hall, continuing with her painting, because her door was open.

"_I tried to go on like I never knew you.  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep.  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken.  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_," We sang together.

"_Incomplete_," Miki and I sang together as I left the mini-pitcher of orange juice on the table.

We had good voices. One reason why we're famous. We were good singers. No, we did not get famous that way. I was the child prodigy at cooking. Dia well... yeah she did get famous that way. Miki was famous because of her art, also writing music. She had the biggest room in the house. **[Kuukai: The living room? Atsuko: No duncebucket.]**

Her room contained much of many common instruments. For example, the piano, violin, viola, cello, bass the size of a guitar, the kazoo, guitar, drums, the triangle, bells, and anything else common. It also contain art tools. Everyone who lived her often came here to use her instruments to practice if they didn't have any instruments. She often helped Dia record some of her songs and remix it or something.

Ran... she had... the smallest room, full of sports items etc. **[Atsuko: Actually they're all the same length except the kitchen, dining, living room, their parent's room and Miki's room, which was actually 3 rooms altogether.]**

I had the fourth smallest room. Cooking is not all I do. No, no, no. I also do scientific things, and experiments too. Not like the mad scientists who do evil things on humans and others, just originary experiments. A fourth of my room was full of books like a library and one full of my ordinary things and the rest for scientific instruments.

Dia had the third room, it held 3 computers instead of one, because they were all for multitasking, singing was one, another was recording and singing material, and the last was for ordinary things. It also had, an acoustic guitar, a bed, in fact, five desks. Three for the three computers, the fourth for homework and such, and the last was slightly slanted, and was for making music, like Miki.

"Incomplete is a good song right?" Dia said, pouring orange juice in a cup.

"Totally," Miki said,"Hey, mind if I have something to drink?"

"You'll have to come over here then," Dia said.

"But I'm in the last room! Do you have any idea how far it is? I could be out of breath by the time I get there!"

"Same for us," Dia argued.

"Miki, let's not exaggerate," I said.

"Fine. Note to self: Always grab a drink before entering my room."

"Darrrrrrlings~!" a voice from downstairs said.

"Aw man, here comes the woman to gave birth to us," Miki said rudely.

"Miki! Don't speak so rudely of mother! Even though she hugs us too tightly, interrupts us whenever we talk, gets too excited like a woman on crack, forces things we... okay nevermind," I said.

"Just kidding~!" Ran jumped upstairs, not literal.

"Geez, we thought you were mom Ran," Dia said.

"Hehehe~," She said.

"So who won Ran? You or Daichi?"

"Tie~!"

"Ookay."

"Suu! The sandwiches and lemonade were great!" Ran said.

"Geh," Miki said.

"Okay, fine, we'll bring you orange juice Miki," Dia said and brang a cup of orange juice to Miki's room.

* * *

Atsuko: So that's all.

Mizuki: Uh huh.

Amu: ...

Atsuko: * pokes Amu * Puchu puchu.

Amu: What?

Mizuki: Nothing.

Nagi: R&R~.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking

_______

* * *

_

Atsuko: ...

Mizuki: ...

Karin: Uhhh... uh... "We don't own!"

_______

* * *

_

~* CHAPTER 7 *~  
~*~ The exact same day ~*~  
()[]* Utau's POV *[]()

* * *

"Mom, I still don't understand why I have to go to Rima's, give her some basket and help her right now," I said.

"Utau, you don't expect her to take care of Kaitou-chan, Sora-chan, and Ami-chan alone, including Amu, who was in the hospital because of child abuse and can not walk right now, now do you?" She reasoned.

Well, that's true. I want to see how Amu's doing anyways! "Okay, I understand, mother," I said.

"Good, go on and help Amu and her," Mother said.

**[Atsuko: Uhm... guys... I think Souko will be Utau's mom and then an OC dad, like the people charas. And Ikuto will have Aruto as his dad and an OC mom. Good? Good.]**

"Okay, okay, patience is a virtue, you always say. Don't hurry me," I said.

I walked out of the house, holding a fruits basket and headed towards Rima's apartment.

"From where?" I heard a voice say. Is that Amu's?

"Uh... I think... Kuroi Tsubasa Orphanage?" I heard Rima say.

I looked through the window and saw Amu's shocked expression.

"Impossible, Nii-chan, Nee-chan, and I never thought we'd see them again," I heard Amu muttered to herself, putting her right hand over her right eye, but still kept standing.

"Amu? Is everything alright?" Rima asked.

"We thought we'd never see them again," Amu said, with watery eyes.

"Them? Who's them? My adopted cousins?" Rima asked her while walking towards her grabbing her slightly but not too hard.

She replied with a raspy voice,"Yes."

"Who are they to you?" Rima asked.

"My siblings, my younger siblings... Triplet siblings," Amu said saying the last part slowly and dropping down on the floor.

"Siblings?" Rima said and I whispered.

"You? Our sister? But you have pink hair! We have red and brown!" My little cousin, So-so said, er... I mean Sora.

"I'm positive, you're our younger siblings," Amu said to him.

"How do you know Amu," Rima said.

"No... no. We were never told we had siblings before we were born." My other little cousin, Tou-tou said, wait, I mean Kaitou.

"Because Mama and Papa gave you away at a young age, you know how long they kept you in the house? 6 months. **Six.**" Amu said.

"But how do you know?" Sora shook his head.

"Because... I saw. You were given away," Amu said.

"No! I mean how do you know we're your siblings," Sora said,

"I don't know how I know. I just do," Amu said. She's hiding something...

"Sorry, just tell me the room I'm staying in," Amu said standing up without tears.

We looked at her like She was a maniac. "Please," She pleaded.

"Okay," Rima said quietly.

And so they left with Tou-tou and So-so.

'Them... siblings?' I thought. 'That can't be possible. My little cousins were her siblings?'

Thinking it was the wrong time, which it was, I just left the fruits basket on the porch, Uncle and Auntie were coming home soon anyways, and this place is guarded three times as much as last time for some reason, no robber could steal it.

I walked away towards my apartment and waited for at least three minutes and walked in.

"Amu was asleep and Rima put Tou-tou, Mi-mi and So-so to sleep, I wasn't needed but I gave her the basket," I explained. It was true right? I kinda did give her the basket, and maybe they were asleep.

"Oh, well... okay," Mother said. Yay~?

"I'm going up into my room now, I'll see you later," I said and walked upstairs.

I wonder why I'm so depressed, they're annoying, stupid (not that I blame them, they're only about 4 or 5), always given to Rima to take care of, but... I... like them, as cousins. I always have a slight urge to pinch their cheeks til they were red, annoy them till they were angry, and make them happier than they were. I've always known that they were depressed, knowing that they were given away at birth, but now that we find out that it's the triplet's parents, what are we going to do?

I came to the conclusion of singing Scarlet by Brooke Fraser. **[Atsuko: Yup, I found out this song from a fanfiction author. Don't mind if I use the song you used do you (if you read this fanfiction.. ;P)? I don't own.]**

Hell, I know how to play this on the piano, why not play it as an addition?

I walked over to my piano (not grand), and opened the top and began to play the beginning notes slowly as it should be.

__

Middle of nowhere,  
Finally you can breathe.  
Nobody knows your name,  
It's easier.

Shut your eyes tightly.  
Clench your fists 'til they almost bleed.  
Cautiously, lightly,  
Gently expose what's underneath.

And all you feel now,  
Is the scarlet in your day.  
Even it's real  
You can't stay...

So there you go,  
You're gone for good.  
There you go,  
You're gone for good.

Your mind is swollen,  
From months of thought without release.  
They've taken their toll on you.  
This very moment,  
Of timid and fragile honesty,  
Is precious and rare and fleeting.

And all you feel now,  
Is the scarlet in your day.  
Even it's real,  
You can't stay...

So there you go,  
You're gone for good.  
There you go,  
You're gone for good

," There was a 'long silence' after that.

"So there you go,  
You're gone for good.  
There you go,  
You're gone for good

," I finished.

**[Atsuko: Sorry, Something happened here so I couldn't revert it back for some reason if it's still on the left and in italics from here on.]**

What I hadn't noticed, was that I forgot to close my door, and my mom was staying at the door, recording every last second of me, singing and playing the piano,"Sweetie, that was perfect! I'm sending this on youtube!"

"No! Mom!" I yelled as she ran away, closing the door along with her.

"Dang," I said, slumping.

Minutes passed by and I checked youtube. There I am, smack in the middle of the site. Oh my god, 3,000,000 already? That was only about 5 minutes! **[Atsuko: Correction Utau, it just turned to 6. Utau: And that's such a difference... how?]**

What time is it really? I checked the time, 3:30 PM. Oh hey, maybe I should record a video of me playing another song... with a locked door.

I tried thinking of a song...

Oh hey, maybe I should try playing one of the songs Kaitou asked me to play. Or should I try playing one of the songs Ami asked me to play. I think I should do Ami.

I looked through my music folders, trying to look for my old songs. Oh here it is! Meikyuu Butterfly! **[Atsuko: Err... I don't own. I mean, I'm not a person named Nana Mizuki vise versa. I can't even speak full japanese, how can I _own_ it?]** Hmm... there are song guitar parts to this... **[Atsuko: I'm using my ears alright! I don't even know if there's a guitar 2.]** Well, I'll just have to twist them to piano version then. **[Atsuko: The last time they played this was at Miki's house. While... Kuukai as the lead guitarist, Yoru as the drummer, Dia as the keyboard, Rima as the bassist, Miki did the effects, Yaya as the 2nd guitarist and Utau as the vocalist.]**

After hours of converting it to piano version, It was time for dinner. I practiced for a couple of hours after dinner. Showered, changed into decent clothes to sleep in, and to play in. I practiced a bit after _that_, then I was ready.

I took out my video recorder, set it near my piano, Not too far, not too close, just right.

"Right," I looked for the recording button.

As soon as it was set, I went to my place to play.

As I played I sang,"

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_  
_fushigi na yoru maiorita_  
_ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru_  
_nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU_

_tsuki akari o se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO_  
_kocchi e oi de to hohoende temaneki_

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi_  
_tenshi no furi de samayoi_  
_taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru_  
_ikiba no nai ai no KAKERA_

_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de_  
_shiawase na yume o mite iru no_  
_hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikon da BATAFURAI_  
_jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane_  
_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_kagami no naka no omokage wa_  
_nakimushi datta ano koro_  
_dakeredo mou kodomo ja nai_  
_nobashita kami o hodoita_

_mune o shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU_  
_yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_  
_kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikon da BATAFURAI_  
_itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite_  
_kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi_

_sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII_  
_unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo_  
_kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide_  
_mayoikon da BATAFURAI_  
_negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane_  
_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

_," I ended._

"Ookay," I said, and stopped recording. **[Atsuko: What happens next I don't know, I've never sent a video on youtube before, I don't know the steps, at all.]**

I sent it on youtube, and it's just about 8 PM. Should I go to sleep? _(No...?)_

Who the hell? _(I'm you, idiot.)_

And you choose to come out now? _(Hm... yeah.)_

Whatever. _(Just practice, or watch something on the internet, Utau)_

Okay, this is practically talking to myself, but okay. **[Atsuko: I had no idea why I left that voice thing there.]**

* * *

Atsuko: Utau ain't got much of a profile to me.

Mizuki: ...

Karin: R&R * victory sign *

Atsuko: What kind of victory did you get?

Karin: * shrugs *

Atsuko: **O.M.G. FOR MY PIANO RECITAL. I WON FIRST PLACE. THAT'S RIGHT! FIRST PLACE! THERE'S AUDIENCE AND JUDGE PARTICIPATION... AND... I... GOT... BOTH!** Mizuki tried to avoid every single picture we were going to take together.

Mizuki: I hate pictures! Shut up!

Karin: Yay for Atsuko~!


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking

* * *

Atsuko: Later on there will be a confusing part, try to understand it. Or something... I wanna slack off... (Visit fanbb (dot) net ...?)

* * *

Atsuko: ...

Mizuki: ...

Atsuko: You say it.

Mizuki: Nooooooo.

Atsuko: Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. * goes into bed in the corner*

Karin: uh... We don't own?

Mizuki: Unnnnnnnnnnnh... * goes to a corner *

Atsuko and Mizuki: * siiiigh *

Karin: Oh my god, something's wrong. Atsuko doesn't go to bed and Mizuki to her corner and then sigh without a reason!

* * *

~* CHAPTER 8 *~  
~*~ Next day ~*~  
()[]* Kuukai's POV *[]()

* * *

"Kuukai! You're in charge of the cleaning today!" Kaido-nii said downstairs.

"No! It's your responsibility not mine!" I yelled.

"Well, it is today, idiot!" Kaido-nii said.

"No it isn't!"

"Okay, fine, I guess the baby's too tired," Kaido-nii said.

"I am not a baby! I'm in middle school for god's sake!" I yelled.

"Urgh... what are you guys yelling about?" Nagi woke up scratching his head with his arm still in a cast.

"Nothing, Nagi," I said.

"Why don't you prove it! A baby would do chores like cleaning too!" Kaido-nii said.

"You, are, on!"

"You know, if this is about cleaning, I'd be happy to hel-."

"We like to finish fast. And this our business," I said.

"Uh... suuure..," Nagi said.

I ran downstairs above to grab a broom.

"Ready... set... GO!" Unkai-nii said and Kaido-nii and I started racing as Unkai-nii, Shusui-nii, Rento-nii, and Nagi watched.

"You're going down baby!" Kaido-nii said.

"You wish!"

"Maybe I did choose the wrong house to stay at..," I heard Nagi say.

Awkwardly enough for Nagi, we finished about 3 minutes later.

"You guys are crazy and fast," Nagi said.

"Yeah, and?" My brothers and I said.

"Nothing... I guess. I'm going to change. Seeya," Nagi said and headed upstairs to change.

Only 3 minutes later, he came down with a regular basketball shirt that's blue and green, and jeans with his original shoes.

"Ah, come to think of it we never thought of what shoes to buy him," Rento-nii said.

"Nagi what size are those shoes and how long have you had them," I said.

"Size... 11 or something... and about 2 to 3 years," Nagi replied.

"You know you need new shoes. How about Amu and Nadeshiko?" I said.

"Amu and Nadeshiko?" My brothers said.

"My other siblings," Nagi said.

"Oh," They said.

"Well, I think they have just about the same size... though... their feet are so much smaller than 're probably a size 11 or 12 though," Nagi said. **[Atsuko: HOLD ON ISN'T THAT BIG? Let's just say children's length.]**

"You saying you have like 12 or 13 size?"

"I dunno," Nagi said walking out.

"Dude, you seriously need new shoes then. And where you going? Aren't cha gonna eat first?" Unkai-nii said.

"Nah, I'm going to check on my siblings," Nagi said.

"Ohh, can we come?" Rento-nii asked. Oh no..

"Hell no," Nagi said.

"Oh come on!" Rento-nii said.

"No means no," Nagi said, opening the door.

"Fine, but at least eat first," Rento-ni said.

"Then could ya stop asking me that annoying question? 'Can we go? Can we go?'" Nagi mimicked and closed the door, walking towards the table and sat down to eat breakfast with us.

Ooh, looks like Rento-nii went with the american breakfast today... **[Atsuko: What DO the japanese eat for breakfast? You know what, don't answer that. When Mizuki saw this, she explained it to me, and it was rather annoying...]**

"What's this?" Nagi pointed. Holy crap, Nagi's never heard of BREAKFAST?

"Breakfast..?" Unkai-nii said.

"Yeah, but what is it? I've never had the luxury of eating in the morning or night," Nagi said.

"Uhm... Waffles, pancakse, french toast, sausages and orange juice?" Rento-nii said.

"Kid, you're sad to not have that kind of luxury of knowing this, just eat," Kaido-nii said.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Nagi said with a defensive face and sat down, grabbing a fork and ate.

"Holy chocolate milk!" Nagi said.

"Oh, you want chocolate milk? Wait a moment..," Rento-nii said.

"Uhm... no, but, dudes, this is awesome!" Nagi said.

"Yeah, it's so cool isn't it," I said.

"I guess..," Nagi said.

"After this, we're going to practice soccer, who's up for it?" Kaido-nii said.

"I am!" I said.

"If I must," Shusui-nii said.

"I'd rather play baseball," Unkai-nii said,"But soccer's cool too."

"Uh... How about I make the snacks," Rento-nii said.

Finally noticing Nagi said nothing, we looked at him. "What?" He said.

"You playin'?" I asked.

"Naah," Nagi said.

"Siigh... I guess he's akid/baby then..," Kaido-nii said.

"What?" Nagi said.

"You're chicken," Kaido-nii said, laying down on the couch and turned on the television.

"No I'm not," Nagi said.

"Oh really," Kaido-nii said, continuing to keep his eyes on the screen as he took the remote and scrolled through the channels.

"Yeah, really," Nagi said.

"Someone get the popcorn," Unkai-nii said.

"Prove it," Kaido-nii continued scrolling through the channels.

"How?"

"Play," Kaido-nii turned off the television.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm injured, and in a cast, including an incredible number of bruises, scars, and cuts, and I'm going to play how?" Nagi said.

"You only need your feet, unless your the goalie, which won't be the position you'll play on. Your feet aren't in casts right?"

"No, my sister's is, but-"

"Alright, you're playing," Kaido-nii said and turned the television back on.

"Well, welcome to my world Nagi," I said and patted Nagi's back. **[Atsuko: Yup... he never got to see Amu and Nadeshiko.]**

"Oh, hey, maybe we should invite everyone else to play!" Rento-nii said.

"Oh, nice idea," I said. "Be right back."

I ran outside, running to the Chiano house, or apartment, and knocked on the door.

"Be right there!"

You know what whatever. I opened the door and yelled,"Ran, Wanna play Soccer!"

"Yeah!" I heard someone upstairs.

"Yo Kuukai! I'll need ya to play something later so call Yoru, Rima, Yaya, and Utau later. No bring everyone just in case," I heard Miki say.

"Sure," I said.

"You go get Daichi," I said to Ran.

I ran to Rizumu's house, Utau's (and gave her the message), Kairi's, Yoru's (and gave him the message), Ikuto's, and Musashi's to invite them over.

I lastly, ran to Yaya's house and Rima's to give them the message. Then thought, why the hell not, let's invite everybody. And so I did.

So our parents are at work, and my house has turned into the ultimate soccer game EVER!

"8 to 11! Nagi's team is winning, for the first time, Kaido's team is losing!"I heard Tadase say.

"First time in history!" Pepe and Yaya said.

I was in team blue, which included, Kaido-nii, Utau, Rizumu, Musashi, Yaya (who was surprisingly good at soccer) and Yoru.

Nagi was team red, which had, Kairi, Shusui-nii, Ikuto, Ran, Daichi, and Unkai-nii.

Yup, we're losing, and actually for the first time, and this is the ending of the game. One more shot to make, and it'll decide the winners. **[Atsuko: Look, I don't watch soccer games at all, I've played SOME soccer... but it was in the beginning of the YEAR for SCHOOL. So that doesn't mean I know everything, so don't grab me on your knowledge about soccer...] **I never thought Nagi was this good, but, boy, I am proven wrong right now.

Kaido-nii and Nagi were smirking at each other," Not so much like a kid now huh, Kaido," Nagi said.

"You're good, kid," Kaido-nii said.

"Maybe better than you think," Nagi said.

"We'll see about that," Kaido-nii said.

"Suu and I are done making and/or preparing the drinks and snacks!" Rento-nii said.

"Orange juice, apple juice, carrot juice**[Atsuko and Mizuki: Ew. Karin: Yay!]**, strawberry ice cream, chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, peach apricot ice cream, cookie dough ice cream, chips, fish sticks, and plenty more," Suu said as everyone huddled for a snack or and and a drink.

"Oh boy Nagi, I never knew you could be this hard to beat," I said, patting his head.

"Dude, don't pat my head, just call it survival of abuse, Amu, Nadeshiko, and I have had a lot of practice you know?" Nagi said.

"... Wow man," I said,"Don't mention your parents it gives a bad vibe everywhere."

"Yeah sure," Nagi said and sat down next to Amu and Nadeshiko, taking a small cup of cookie dough ice cream,"What's this." **[Atsuko: Now he meets his sibs~]**

Amu was all the way in the back, observing a cup of strawberry ice cream and Nadeshiko, peach apricot ice cream.

"Oh my god... Nagi doesn't know what ice cream is!" Yaya and Pepe yelled, making everybody face Nagi.

"What?" Nagi said only SLIIIIIGHTLY blushing.

"Yeah what is ice cream," Amu said, continuing to observe her cup.

"I've never seen anything like this actually, it's cold too," Nadeshiko said, staring at her cup.

"Do you ever go buy anything?"

"Nope, never in our lives," the triplets said.

"We majorly need to take them shopping, PRONTO!" Utau and Yua said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it slow Utau," Kaido-nii said,"you too Yua. They've only been here for about a day. We'll just go shopping for shoes for them later, take a look at their shoes, really old and out of fashion?"

"Okay, that was kind of insulting," the triplets said.

"Deal with it," Kaido-nii said and they observed their shoes.

"They _are_ old! How long have you kept these?" they yelled.

"Ahmmm... 2 or 3 years... what was the exact date, Onee-chan?" Amu said.

"I think... 4 years? August 20..? At first it was just plain spacy, made us trip all the time, but now it just... really... non-spacy," Nadeshiko said.

"Dude, and Dudettes, you need to go shopping **now**," some of the girls said while the triplets shrugged.

"We still need to know who wins," Kairi said.

"Oh yeah, let's get it on!" I said.

"A new world of discovering foods, and life. This is a perfect life anyone could wish for," Nagi and Nadeshiko said.

"I guess so," Amu said.

"C'mon Nagi, we're going to play the end of the game," Rizumu said, pulling on to his arm.

"Ow, ow, ow! Not the injured arm, Rizumu! Not the injured arm!" Nagi cried.

"Oh puppy eyes! Sorry Nagi!" Rizumu said.

"Haaah..," Nagi said, grabbing onto his arm.

"Sorry..," Rizumu sweatdropped.

"Okay... let's go, g'luck," Nagi said.

After playing the end of the game, It turned out... Nagi won.

"History!" people yelled.

"Good job, kid," Kaido-nii said and pat his head,"You've mangaged to beat me and my team. Normally no one can do that."

"Thanks," Nagi said and removed Kaido-nii's hand from his head and walked up toward his sisters.

"Oh! Twins!" Rento-nii said.

The triplets looked up. "It must've been you I've seen yesterday! Absolutely beautiful!" He said.

Nadeshiko backed away while Nagi stood there with his (uninjured) arm on his head, his head shaking from side-to-side.

"Who're you," Amu said.

"Souma Rento, nice to meet you," Rento-nii said as he looked down to see Amu. "Oh god! You're too beautiful!"

Amu grabbed his pants sleeves**[Atsuko: Are they called that?]** and pulled up, making Rento-nii lose his balance.

"I don't think I care, but never scare Nee-chan again," Amu said.

Nagi looked at me still shaking his head and shrugging, and lipsyncing,"Told you."

"Ow..," Rento-nii said.

"More like OOOOOWNED!" Unkai-nii stood next to Rento.

"Dude, she's like what an elementary student? And she beat you," Unkai-nii said.

Nagi was kind of surprised when Unkai-nii described her as an elementary student. "And what grade would you say I'm in?"

"Uh... 4th?"

Amu grabbed Unkai-nii's too, and flipped him. "I'm in middle school smart one."

"A... ow..," Unkai-nii said.

"Ooowned..," the others, including me, said.

"What the hell is this? This place is like invaded by middle schoolers! We have only like... what... 9 elementary kids and 12 highschool? And like 20 - 30 something middle schoolers! This might as well be a daycare center!" Unkai-nii said.

"First things first, daycare centers are for little babies. and Second of all, you don't expect us to be in the streets do you," Utau said.

"Not really."

"Then don't complain."

"Time to go shopping~!"

"T-that's too much," Nagi and Nadeshiko sweatdropped.

"No it isn't, after all you've been through, it's more like... well basically a gift," Yua said.

"... We guess..," Amu said.

We'd told them to go back home to change into another pair of clothing, especially Nagi, all sweaty and smelly, that guy. He's taking a shower too. There's no way the girls will let him go to the mall sweaty and smelly.

Nagi came downstairs about 40 minutes later, all clean and... nice smelling(you get my point.). Nagi was wearing a green shirt and match shorts, but not green.

"I wonder if Rima-chii will be angry we went to the mall without her... dechu," Pepe said.

"Of course, but she has Tou-tou, So-so, and Mi-mi to take care of," I reasoned. "And besides, she's helping Miki set up."

"Tou-tou, So-so, and Mi-mi? Who are they?" Nagi asked.

"Rima's little cousins," I said.

"Wow, she already takes care of kids. I'm sure she's really good with them," Nagi said. **[Atsuko: Stopped editting here. Don't mind the errors if there are.]**

"Yeah, we guess so, but then again, we all are, except for some," Yua said. "Like.. Kiseki..."

"What are you talking about you lowly wench!"

"I'm older than you, and you are one of the youngest in the class so I demand you use proper language!" Yua yelled at Kiseki.

"I want to be king! Do you think using proper language would help?"

"Yes it would Kiseki," I said. "Y'see, In order to be a good king, you need to use nice words to your people and those who serve you."

"Do kings even exist in Japan? No," Yua said.

"I don't think so. As far as I can remember, Emperors and Empresses do," Nagi said.

"As expected of Nagi, very knowledgable in history and everything... like us," Yua said.

"Shut up!" Kiseki said, trying not to back down.

"Comin' in," Utau said.

Utau and Amu entered together. "Okay Amu, just lean against something for a while," Utau said.

Amu was wearing something new than earlier. She was wearing a plain sky blue shirt and white shorts. Where as it seemed Utau decided to change, and shower too, she wore blinding red and yellow shirt, and black skinny jeans. (Actually, everybody that played showered.)

Nagi walked over to talk to Amu for a while.

"So, when are we going?" Utau asked.

"When Nadesihko and Yaya get here, I guess-dechu," Pepe said.

"Really. Well, it shouldn't be too long then, I mean... c'mon. The triplets are like... extremely fast changers, no matter the injury, if we look back," I said.

I heard a few lines from Amu while the girls chatted. "Nii-chan... I need to tell you and Nee-chan something later."

"Sure," Nagi said.

"Yaya is here!" the door came crashing open, nearly pushing Amu to the ground in the process, with Nadeshiko trailing right behind her sweatdropping. **[Atsuko: Yes, Amu was right next to the door, but only a foot away from the radius of the door. If you don't understand that, imagine the door spinning in a circle. The door is the radius. 2 doors is the diameter. Understand now? I think you did before though... So if the radius was- Mizuki: Shut up and continue the story!]**

"Ah, speak of the... sister..," Amu said.

"Hi Amu, Nii-chan," Nadeshiko said, greeting them.

"A... guys can we have a tiny little meeting alone over here? We'll be just a moment," Amu said.

"Sure, take your time, but not too much time, we have rehearse at around 4PM," Utau said.

The next few lines I couldn't hear, but I did hear this... and everyone else did... "What... Amu, I don't think that's so much as possible, we were..."

We turned to each other and stared for a moment while they continued to talk about their subject.

"What's not possible..?" Yaya murmurred as she looked at them.

"Dunno, but Amu started this subject, we can ask Rima if she knows anything, after all, Amu's bunkin' with her," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," Utau said.

"Okay, we're ready," Nadeshiko said.

"Okay, let's go," Daichi and the others said. **[Atsuko: I can't remember everyone. T-T]**~ Not Kuukai's POV for the moment, The Triplet's convo ~

* * *

" What... Amu, I don't think that's so much as possible, we were separated at least 5 years ago, it's impossible Amu. What made you think of them?" Nagi said.

"Nothing, because it's true," Amu said.

"How are you so sure Amu?" Nadeshiko said.

"What percentage is it that there are triplets of the name Ami, Kaitou, and Sora, with red hair and brown, that are the exact same as our abandoned siblings?" Amu said.

"We don't know, but... there's a possibility," Nagi said.

"How much..? Nii-chan, this could be the real thing. They were adopted from Kuroi Tsubasa Orphanage, the exact orphanage they were given to. How much possibility is it that one orphanage could have 2 triplets of the exact same name, and looks?" Amu reasoned.

"A small one..," Nadeshiko said.

"So we'll check it out later okay Nii-chan, Nee-chan?" Amu said.

"Yeah..," Nadeshiko and Nagi said.

"Let's keep this a secret, only Rima knows this at the time," Amu said.

"Sure," Nagi said.

"Okay, we're ready," Nadeshiko said.

* * *

~ Back to whatever I was writing - In the limo. ~

* * *

"Okay guys, we're going to need you to wear hats and sunglasses, because we've only just noticed overnight, there are blogs and online newpapers everywhere about you and us. And it's still buzzin'," I said. "Not to mention, us too."

"Okay, hold on..," Amu grabbed the sunglasses and hats and gave one of each to her siblings.

They wore it, and well, they look nice. Who knew you could look nice even in sunglasses and hats? **[Atsuko: *rolls eyes* I don't know, who?]**

We turned on the radio, and a familiar song turned up, it was sung by a woman name's Charice and it featured... Iyaz I think...? **[Atsuko: We don't own... What am I kidding, _I_ don't own. Mizuki barely even knows this song. Well, you know, I think we're not even helping each other anymore, so rather I'm writing these individually.]**

"**Shawty's love is like a pyramid. **_(Oooh)_  
**We stand together till the very end. **_(Heyy Ooh)_  
**There'll never be another love for sure. **_(Oooh)_  
**Iyaz and Charice here we go**," Nagi sang, which brang shocked faces.

"_Stones, _(Stones)_heavy like the love you've shown _**(shown)**_.  
Solid as the ground we've known _**(known)**_.  
And i just wanna carry on_," Amu sang next, which widened our eyes. **[Atsuko: Allow me to explain... O.o Nagi - Bold, Nadeshiko - Underlined, Amu - Italics]**

"We took it from the bottom up **(No, no, no)**.  
And even in a desert storm **(Yeah, yeah)**.  
Sturdy as a rock we hold _**(Ooh)**_.  
Wishing every moment froze," Nadeshiko sang, which widened our mouths.

"_Now I just wanna let you know_."

"**_Earthquakes can't shake us.  
Cyclones can't break us.  
Hurricanes can't take away our love._**"

"_Pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock.  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch.  
Together at the top _**(at the top baby, at the top girl.)**_ like a pyramid."_

"And even when the wind is blowin'.  
We'll never fall just keep on goin'.  
Forever we will stay _**like a pyramid**_."

"**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey. **_(Ooh)_  
**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey. **_(Ooh)_**  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey hey (hey). **_(Oooh)_"

"_Cold, _**(cold)**_ never ever when you're close _**(close)**_.  
We will never let it fold _**(fold)**_.  
A story that was never told.  
Something like a mystery_."

"**And every step we've took we** _grown_**.  
Look how fast the time has flown (flown).  
The journey to the place unknown ([un]known).**"

"_We're going down in history._"

"**_Earthquakes can't shake us _(No, no)**_**.  
Cyclones can't break us **_(Ooh)**(No, no)**_**.  
Hurricanes can't take away our love (Oooh)**_."

"Pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock.  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch.  
Together at the top **(at the top baby, at the top girl.)** like a pyramid."

"_And even when the wind is blowin' _(wind is blowin')_.  
We'll never fall just keep it goin' _(keep it goin')_.  
Forever we will stay **like a pyramid** _(Eeeh Ohh, oh)_._"

"**Like a pyramid girl I'ma show you.  
That I love you so much that we're gonna get through (Ooh, ooh).  
Even when it storms I will never go.  
I'ma be the one to keep you safe (safe).  
Before was a love I care more than enough.  
Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough (Ooh, ooh).  
Mother nature, or disaster won't stop our happy ever after (after)**."

"_Pyramid... keep it going... _**(Like a pyramid, like a pyramid)**  
Ooooh ooooh oooh**(like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey)**_._"

"Pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock _(solid rock)_.  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch _(Oooh)_.  
Together at the top **(at the top baby, at the top girl.)** like a pyramid."

"_And even when the wind is blowin'.  
We'll never fall just keep on goin' _(keep it goin')_.  
Forever we will stay _**(Charice!)****_like a pyramid _(What what!)**_._"

"(Pyramid..) _Pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock.  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch.  
Together at the top_ **(at the top baby, at the top girl)** **_like a pyramid_**.  
(Pyramid)_ And even when the wind is blowin'.  
We'll never fall just keep it goin'.  
Forever we will stay _(Ooh, oh)_ **like a pyramid**._"

"**Like a pyramid, like a pyramid eh.  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid eh.  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid eh, eh **_(Ooh eeh)_**.**"

"Haaah," Nadeshiko and Amu sighed, tired.

"Misses and Mister, that was splendid!" the driver in the front said.

"Okay, Now I'm totally sure you guys can get a debut," Utau said.

"Uhh, suure," the triplets said.

"Do you know what this song is called?" Dia asked.

"No, but I'm guessing pyramid?" Amu said.

"If you don't know... how'd you know the lyrics?" Yua said.

"We don't," Nadeshiko said.

"But you just sang, and you got the song title right," I said.

"Don't ask us, they enter our minds, and we start to sing, simple as that," Nagi said. "Yeah, we realize it's kinda weird, but we were born this way, knowing a song that we don't know or have ever heard of. Blah blah."

"Yeah it is weird," Kaido-nii said. Yes, they tagged along, even they don't expect us to let us roam around by ourselves, though it is unfair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next song will be Hey, Soul Sister!" Please don't tell me they're going to sing, this will ruin their vocal chords.

* * *

~ When arriving at the Mall ~

* * *

When we arrived at the mall, you can not believe how excited Utau and the other girls (and Tadase). They practically dragged us everywhere. They made the boys, except Nagi, who was (No duh) injured, and Tadase, who kinda did the same thing as the girls, and Yoru, who insisted to help Amu.

"Amu-nya, I think you should go shopping with the other girls, I'll risk myself for you to shop-nya," Yoru said.

"That's so sweet, Yoru!" Ran said.

"Indeed! It's so sweet that you'd sacrifice yourself like this!" Suu said.

"Aaah, could it be Yoru has a crush on Amuuu?" Dia had this face that said "Ohhh, this is going to be goooood."

"No! You're wrong! She's well... injured. S-so yeah," Yoru said.

"Uhhh huhh. When Kaika-san **[Atsuko: No, this character is not in the story, though I might add her. She moved away somewhere in their younger years, and was a friend to most of them, a childhood friend.]** had a sprained ankle, you didn't help her AT ALL, and her ankle was light purple by the time we got home, or rather just hurt a lot," Ran said.

"Shut up! I wasn't in the mood!" Yoru made an excuse.

"Uh huh, you're never in the mood, until noooow," they teased.

"Okay, let's just... how you guys say, shop," Amu said. **[Atsuko: Noo, Yoru doesn't have a crush on Amu. :3]**

* * *

Karin: No thanks, I don't want any martinees... No... NO I DONT WANT ANY!

Mizuki: OMG! Okita-san, Heisuke! DON'T DIE!

Atsuko: OMG MELINDA! C'MON DAMNIT! OMG OMG OGM! DON'T GO THERE!

Ai: What the hell..?

Atsuko, Mizuki, and Karin: *continues yelling*

Anni, Ai: What the hell are they doing?

Karin: *listening to a song*

Anni, Ai: ... Oooh..

Mizuki: NOOO! Heisuke! Okita-san!

Ai, Anni: ...

Mizuki: *notices* MARSHMELLOW CHEEKS!

Anny: AHH! *run away*

Ai: ... *checks Atsuko*

Atsuko: OMG MELINDA! JUST ADOPT THEM ALREADY!

Ai: ... *wacks Atsuko*

Atsuko: Ow! Hey what the hell! I don't like being disturbed while watching something! SHOO!

Ai: *pressure points*

Atsuko: OW OW OW OW!

Daddy and Mommy: ... *sweat drops*

Angie: R&R~! ^~^


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking

* * *

Raaaawrrr. O_O

* * *

I swear to update every ongoing fanfiction I have at least once per month. BTW, I've choosen to continue Trust, by... low demand. O_O...LOL. XD Plus it would be longer anyways, it's not the kind that would be short. It discribes someone's life, and I won't give her identity away. BUT, you know her, you know her. No she is not Mizuki or someone, not it is not some other fanfiction author. I'll tell you at the end of the fanfiction, ne?

I hate that my family is filled with boys. D: I only have _one_ girl cousin! I was supposed to have a little cousin that was actually a girl (twins actually, boy and girl), but she just... ... died. SHE DIED! I-IT'S... IT'S SO NOT... WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! D': She was going to be the second me. D: (No seriously. My aunt was so uncreative, she was going to name her by my english name or my other girl cousin's name.) TT^TT

My family is polluted with guys...

* * *

Atsuko: Hi. We're back.

Mizuki: Yeaah...

Atsuko: *sigh*

Karin: They don't own.

Atsuko: Yeaaah, lots of songs, be prepared. I don't own the songs at any way. Heck, I don't even have CDs or anything like that. AND I AM NOT FRIGGIN EDITTING. THIS THING IS ALMOST 10k WORDS AND I JUST WOKE UP ABOUT AN HOUR AGO. I DON'T LIKE DOING THIS RIGHT AWAY AFTER WAKING UP! I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON! I'M A ****ING AFTERNOON PERSON!

Mizuki: ATSUKO! SHUT UP! Geez, no one has time to listen to your silly rants.

Atsuko: Whatever, I'm goin' back to sleep.

* * *

~* CHAPTER 9 *~  
~*~ Same day ~*~  
()[]* Yua's POV *[]()

* * *

After shopping for only about an hour (which made me _very_ angry), we had to go because of the music recording they(Utau-nee, Kuukai-nii **[Atsuko: Pfft. Kuukai-nii, Utau-nee. Wow. Well, remember they're like older siblings along with Ikuto, who isn't part of the group.. that much.]**, Yoru-kun, Yaya-chan, and Dia-chan) promised Miki and Rima's already there.

We drove home, quietly. Besides, if the music was on, Amu-chan, Nagi-kun, and Nadeshiko-san would turn into some kind of robot that sang continuously. Utau-nee, Kuukai-nii, the other's (as in those who play the music) and I were also thinking of something "secretive."

"We are here misses, and misters," the driver said.

"Iyaa! Yaya wants driver-san to use Yaya's and the other's first names!" Yaya-chan whined.

"Yaya-chan, calm down, let's just get out of the car," I said.

"I just wonder why we can't ride a limo to school everyday," Kuukai-nii said.

"That's because it'll attract too much attention," Utau-nee said.

"But we already attract attention with our "improved" uniforms," Kuukai-nii said.

"Oh whatever, but we can't anyways, so stop whining," Utau-nee said.

We got out of the car and headed towards the Quadruplet's house, but we put our stuff away and Kuukai-nii's brother went home first. Ran went in first. "Helloooooooo sister! and people."

I heard a cry with probably belonged to Mimi-chan. "Geez Ran! Don't slam the door open! You scared the hell out of us!" I heard Miki.

"Gomen gomen!" Ran said and ran up the stairs with a sweatdrop after hearing Mimi-chan cry.

We all walked up the stairs, following Ran slowly. "Aahh! Gomen gomen! Mimi-chan gomen!" we heard.

"Geez Ran! She's crying so loud! What hyped you up this much?" I heard Rima-chan said. Wuh-oh.

"Nee nee Ami, stop crying!" Toutou-chan tried to calm her.

"Coming in," we said.

"Ami-chan, stop crying, you know this doesn't help you get anything!" Rara-chan said.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" Mimi-chan continued to cry.

"Okay, just don't mind her! After someone sings she'll stop!" Miki yelled. "Everyone get in position! You know the tune of Circles right?"

"Yeah!"

"Nii-chan, I'm telling you, their name's are Sora, Kaitou, and Ami!" Amu-chan whispered. "They're our ...!"

I couldn't hear the last word because of Mimi-chan.

"Okay, okay just calm down!" Nagi-kun said.

"Nagi come over here!" Kuukai-nii said. Hehe, it's time for his spotlight, I guess.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'm going to need you to sing this song," Kuukai-nii said.

"Why? I don't know the tune either."

"Just do it, you'll do fine."

"Ookay then," he said.

"Stand here and sing into the microphone," Yoru said.

"Hey, why is he si-," Miki was about to ask me.

"Just let it be, it'll go fine," I whispered.

"Fine," She said.

Rima-chan, Dia, and Kuukai-nii took their instruments (Rima-chan - Bass, Kuukai-nii - Guitar). **[Atsuko: I had to depend on my hearing, I don't know the instruments used. I probably got a lot of it wrong so don't blame me. It'd could've been harp or guitar. Oh yeah. After telling you the band and the song, I don't really recommend listening to them unless you like things/songs that have to do with **x.]**

"Add the tamborines whenever you think is good," Utau-nee said and handed him tamborines.

"Effects for waves crashing?" **[Atsuko: Listen to the song, you'll hear waves crashing in the beginning and ending.]**

Kuukai-nii and Rima-chan played.

"_Take my hand lets go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone_," Nagi-kun sang. **[Atsuko: Circles by Hollywood Undead.]**

"_I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.  
Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect_," Yoru and Kuukai-nii joined in as Nagi-kun sang. He played the tamborines a little bit and other sounds came in. Surprisingly, he played at the right place.

"_I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye.  
She's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight_," Nagi-kun continued to sing. This is going perfectly!

"_I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.  
Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect_," Yoru and Kuukai-nii joined in again. Nagi played the tamborines at the exact same spot, with other effects/sounds too.

"_I see me writin on this paper.  
Prayin for some savior.  
Wishin intake her and save her.  
In a world so, so godless and so thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us_.  
_It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just wheelin myself.  
Just to pray for some help._  
_I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me_," Kuukai-nii sang.

"_I'd give you my heart,  
And let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
But I already sold it.  
On that day,  
The day I walked away in December.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.  
I remember brown eyes,  
So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of the fight.  
I won't breathe unless you breathe,  
Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I can sleep_," Yoru sang.

"_I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.  
Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect._  
_I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.  
Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect_," Kuukai-nii, Yoru, and Nagi-kun sang together, with the same effects/sounds and tamborine.

"_I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay (I hurt myself_)," Nagi sang and Kuukai-nii in the parentheses.

"_I've gone away,  
Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay (I hurt myself)_," Yoru sang and Kuukai-nii in the parentheses.

(Large applause, large applause)

"Wow man!" Kuukai-nii placed his guitar back and jumped at Nagi-kun.

"W-what? Did I do that right?" Nagi-kun said.

"Yeah!" Yoru said. "Completely right! Even the tamborine part!"

"S-seriously?"

"Nagi, how'd you know the song when you never even heard of it!" Miki said.

"I didn't," Nagi-kun said.

"This means you're a prodigy!" some of us said.

"I-I'm not a prodigy," Nagi-kun said.

"Even Ami stopped crying!" I said.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Utau, you're up next," Miki said to avoid an uproar.

"Right, right," Utau-nee said as Nagi-kun was guided away from the microphone. "Amu, come with me."

"Utau! W-"

"Do the exact same thing Nagi did. I don't care what, just do it," Utau-nee said.

"Nevermind, whatever," Miki said and shook her head.

I took the keyboard Miki had in the corner and placed it where it was needed for Dia. "Ikuto's part is recorded already right?" I said.

"Yeah. Now, play play!" Utau-nee said, leaving Amu-chan no time to deny singing.

Dia started it with her part on keyboard, which was the whole song, but somewhere along the way Ikuto's part will appear. **[Atsuko: Almost Lovers by Fine Frenzy.]**

Amu-chan gave up and sang. "_Your fingertips across my skin.  
The palm trees swaying in the wind.  
Images...  
You sang me Spanish lullabies,  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes.  
Clever trick...  
I never want to see you unhappy.  
I thought you'd want the same for me_."

"_Goodbye, my almost lover.  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream.  
I'm trying not to think about you.  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance.  
My back is turned on you.  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache.  
Almost lovers always do_," Amu-chan sang with Utau-nee joining in.

"_We walked along a crowded street.  
You took my hand and danced with me.  
Images...  
And when you left you kissed my lips.  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no.  
I never want to see you unhappy.  
I thought you'd want the same for me_," Amu-chan continued to sing.

"_Goodbye, my almost lover.  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream.  
I'm trying not to think about you.  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance.  
My back is turned on you.  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache.  
Almost lovers always do_," Amu-chan sang with Utau-nee again. And stopped Amu-chan from singing the next verse.

"_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night.  
I cannot wake up in the morning,  
Without you on my mind.  
So you're gone and I'm haunted.  
And I bet you are just fine.  
Did I make it that easy.  
To walk right in and out of my life?_" Utau-nee sang. Then signaled her to come back in.

"_Goodbye, my almost lover.  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream.  
I'm trying not to think about you.  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance.  
My back is turned on you.  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache.  
Almost lovers always do_," Amu-chan sang alone.

(Large applause, large applause)

"Iyaaa! Amu-chan you're just the same as Nagi-chii!" Yaya said.

"It's true. It's true!" I said.

She blushed. "I-I don't know..."

"Alright alright. Yua's turn," Miki said.

"Alright! Nade-chan! Come, come!" I said. Amu-chan was kind of carried away from the microphone, by Ikuto-san, which made her pretty uncomfortable.

"After what I've seen, it's my turn isn't it," Nade-chan said.

"Yeah, so sing the parts that are highlighted and underlined," I said.

"Okay," she studied the lyrics and song.

"Guuuys," I called for them. They know who they are. **[Atsuko: My listening skills suck... I think. You know it was pretty hard to know which sang which, I had to look at the MV, and Identity which was which. And I don't even think I got each person right.]**

Rima-chan, Yoru, Kuukai-nii, and Yaya got their instruments and readied themselves to play. Miki stayed at her seat.

"_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good good_," I sang.

"_Now I'm rollin' my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tatoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_," Nade-chan said.

"_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like whoa, whoa  
Can't belive I'm like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like...  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like..(whoa, whoa. whoa.. whoa...)_," We sang together.

"_In the mornin' it begins again  
__(Feels like I'm fallin' better strap me in. **[Nadeshiko]**)_  
_I think I'm runnin' out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_," I sang.

"_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like whoa, whoa  
Can't belive I'm like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like...  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like..(whoa, whoa. whoa.. whoa...)_," We sang together again.

"_My inhibitions are beginning to {let go}  
This situation I can't help but {lose control}  
You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
{It feels good, it feels good}_," Nade-chan sang.

"_(I'm holdin' on. [Me])  
Holdin' holdin',  
Holdin' holdin',  
Holdin' holdin',  
I'm holdin' on_," Nade-chan continued to sing.

"_Like a roller coaster ride  
Like a runnin' a red light  
Like a rocket ship in flight  
There's nothin' else that makes me feel like whoa_," I sang.

"_Like a roller coaster whoa,  
Holdin' on white knuckles whoa,  
Once you let your love in whoa,  
Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa, whoa,  
Got me feelin' like.._," We sang together.

(Large applause, large applause)

"You guys totally need to be introduced into show biz," Utau-nee said.

"Nah, we're good," Nagi-kun said.

"Let me go Tsukiyomi!" Amu-chan yelled and bit his hand.

"Ow!"

"If you're fine with it," She shrugged.

"Alright, just several more songs, Yoru and Ikuto," Miki-chan said. "There are two versions, which wants to do the acoustic one and which one wants to do the band one."

"I don't mind; any of them," Ikuto said and "pet" his bitten hand.

"Well, you just have almost identical singing voices..."

"Okay then! I'll take the band one-nya!" Yoru said.

"Yaya's fingers are starting to huuurt!" Yaya said.

"Just play, Yaya," Rima-chan said. **[Atsuko: My listening skills rock! *sarcastic*]**

"Ja, So-so, you don't mind to get my spot do you?" Yoru said. "You've practiced right-nya?"

"Totally! After Yoru-nii taught me!" Soso-chan said.

Miki played some effects and then there was a small part of a violin.

Then Soso-chan played the drums pretty hard and Kuukai-nii, Yaya, Rima-chan and I guess Dia joined in. **[Atsuko: Couldn't hear the keyboard, but the keyboard can play any kind of wacky sound right? Fight Inside(Innocence and Instinct) by RED.]**

"_Enemy,  
Familiar friend.  
My beginning and my end.  
Knowing truth.  
Whispering lies.  
And it hurts again.._," Yoru started with only effects and little piano sounds.

"_What I fear,  
What I try,  
The words I say and what I hide.  
All the pain,  
I want it to end,  
But I want it again_," He sang including drumming and violin and I guess bass.

"_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is breaking me again_," Kuukai-nii and Yoru sang together with guitars.

Guitar solos!

"_It's still the same.  
Pursuing pain,  
Isn't worth the light I've gained.  
We both know,  
How this will end,  
But I do it again_," Yoru sang with drumming, little piano sounds, and probably violin and bass.

"_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without you,  
The fight inside is breaking me again_," Kuukai-nii and Yoru sing with guitars.

Drums were playing with some guitar and piano,"_It's nothing.  
(It's everything. **[Kuukai]**)  
It's nothing.  
(It's everything. **[Kuukai]**)  
It's nothing.  
(It's everything. **[Kuukai]**)  
It's nothing.  
It's everything. **[Kuukai]**_," Yoru sang with violin joining and disappearing along the way.

"_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without you,  
The fight inside is breaking me again_," Kuukai-nii and Yoru sang together with the violin getting louder. **[Atsuko: I can't find the difference of sound between violin and viola at this point, because we basically can sound the same with the same string or fingering on a different string. It could've been an orchestra quartet(violin, viola, cello, bass), but I can't hear it out with all the guitar and instruments in it. I didn't want to be to descriptive in the last 3 songs. XD]**

"_It's breaking me.  
It's breaking me.  
I'm falling apart.  
I'm falling apart_," Yoru sang. His throat probably hurts right now. **[Atsuko: I attempted to leave -nya at the end, but that would be weird. XD]**

(Large applause, large applause)

"That was fun!" Soso-chan said.

"Water! Water!" Yoru cried out for it.

"Hold on!" Suu automatically took the water bottle next to her and threw it at Yoru.

"Wait, that's my water bo-!" Miki said, but Yoru already drank it.

"Ahh, that hit the spot..."

"Suu!" Miki yelled.

"What's the difference? We're related," Yoru said.

"Ahh, nevermind!" Miki-chan yelled.

"Note to self: Never get Miki mad!" Rizumu said.

"Whatever! Shut up! Ikuto, it's your turn!" Miki yelled. **[Atsuko: Nothing and Everything by RED. This is the acoustic version. My favorite because it sounds spooky. Plus it's longer! [; ]**

Dia and Rima-chan was the only ones need for this. There was a small violin part in it.

Dia started with her part, right hand section and then left hand and a small violin part joined in. **[Atsuko: I've just noticed that I didn't have every coupling lined up (right).]**

Rima-chan joined in. "_Enemy, familiar friend.  
My beginning and my end.  
Broken truth, whispering lies.  
And it hurts again,  
What I fear and what I try.  
Words I say and what I hide,  
All the pain, I want it to end,  
But I want it again_," Ikuto-san began.

"_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is breaking me again_," Ikuto sang softly.

"_It's still the same, pursuing pain,  
Isn't worth the lie I've gained.  
We both know how it will end.  
But I do it again_," He sang.

"_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coarsing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without you,  
The fight inside is breaking me again_," He sang with Dia singing softly along with him, she could disguise her singing voice as a guy's if she wanted. That's one of the reasons why she's incredible.

Piano and Bass solo accompanied with violin!

Violin solo accompanied with piano. "_And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without you,  
The fight inside is breaking me again_," Ikuto sang with Dia.

"_Oh, it's everything.  
Oh, it's everything.  
Oh, it's everything.  
Oh, it's everything.  
Oh, it's everything.  
Oh_," Ikuto sang alone, but it was long.

(Large applause, large applause)

"Okay, so we're done with that we have at least 7 more songs," Miki said. She seems to have calmed down.

"Alright, uh... Let's do... Yua and... Yoru," Miki said. **[Atsuko: Aw crap! If it's individual each person (including two more), then I'll have to think of 5?]**

**[Atsuko: If I didn't have you by Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment. I've been getting into Mitchel Musso songs lately okay? At least I'm not obsessed with the asian racist! No offense to MC/HM lovers. It's just that I'm asian, and I don't like her because she's racist of us. But there are asians who still like her despite that right? I'm just not one of those people.]**

"Our song is If I didn't have you right?" I asked. **[Atsuko: They're aren't a couple... I think.]**

"Yeah," Yoru said looking for it in our music book (as in everybody's music book, it held all the music we've sung and made). "Oh! Found it!"

He took it and handed me the girl's part.

**[Atsuko: If I didn't have you by Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment. I've been getting into Mitchel Musso songs lately okay? At least I'm not obsessed with the asian racist! No offense to MC/HM lovers. It's just that I'm asian, and I don't like her because she's racist of us. But there are asians who still like her despite that right? I'm just not one of those people. Oh yes! I don't know the instruments so if you don't mind me not describing... it'd be nice. Mizuki: Damn Atsuko that was long.]**

"_Ha-ha-ha Mic check, 1-2, 1-2  
A'righ' it's workin', Yo, Holdin' the best collaboration of all time has been made  
Sakurai Yua, Nekori Yoru, MVP of the track, Word_," Yoru-kun rapped. **[Atsuko: You know some idiot thought "A'righ' it's workin' was Ice-breakin'? LOL. Changed the names! XD]**

"_If I were a rich man,  
With a million or two,  
I'd live in a penthouse,  
In a room, with a view_," Yoru sang.

"_And if I were handsome,  
Well, It could happen,  
Those dreams do come true_," He continued.

"_I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you.  
I Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you.  
Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have,  
Wouldn't have nothing_," He sang.

"_For years I have envied  
Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you, you know?_" I sang.

"_Yes I know I know I know_," He sang and I laughed. Ooh, we're getting into it.

"_But I must admit it_," I sang.

"_Come on, admit it_," He sang after.

"_Big guy you always come through_," I continued.

"_Yes I do, I do, I do_," He sang again.

"_I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you. (Yeah)  
You and me together,  
That's how it always should be.  
One without the other,  
Don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me_," I sang on.

"_Ya I wouldn't be nothin  
If I didn't have you to serve  
Just a punky little eyeball  
And a funky optic nerve (word)_," He sang.

"_Hey I never told you this, but uh,  
Sometimes I get a little blue.  
But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you_," I sang.

"_That's hot yo_," He said, barely audible.

"_Let's dance_," He said.

"_Oh woah oh woah oh. Oh woah oh woah oh. Oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah oh. Oh woah oh woah oh. Oh woah oh woah oh. Oh woah oh woah oh woah oh woah oh_," We sang together. **[Atsuko: At the this part, the same idiot randomly did there were comma marks everywhere, and just "O", "woa"s, "a" and "oh"s. I'm sorry if I critizes anyone about this, but I'm more like a grammer nerd sometimes. I like everything nice and perfect. But my rooms nothing close to what I want. Hm... I'd say I'm kinda like Kidd of Soul Eater, only he wants everything symmetrical, and I want everything right and perfect.]**

"_I wouldn't have nothing (nothin')  
{If I didn't have you}  
I wouldn't know where to go, no no  
{Or know what to do}_," He sang.

"_I don't have to say it,  
Cause we both know it's true.  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you.  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you.  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have,  
Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you_," We sang together.

(Large applause, large applause)

"Yaaaay, we're done!" I said.

"Alright, 6 more, Kairi," Miki said. Yeah, he's not much of a singer, but he _can_ sing.

Yaya-chan and Soso-chan got off the stage as Yoru sat on the drummer's seat.

"_I need a kick drum_," Yoru started.

"_A guitar now_,"Kuukai-nii joined.

"_And a bass line_,"Rima-chan played.

"_And I'ma show you how,_

_How to rock,  
How to dance,  
How to get down,  
And all I need is a piano in my track now_," Kairi sang while Dia joined in.

"_Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands up.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)_

_Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't stop.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)_," Kairi sang.

"_Can you hear me? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
Do you feel it? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
If you're with me go,  
1-2-3 **[Instrument players]**._  
_'Cause we're here,  
And we're now and we're all together.  
So let's make this last forever_," Kairi continued.

"_Turn the amps up.  
Turn the lights down.  
Brush yourself off.  
I'm a show you how_," Kairi sang."_How to rock  
How to dance  
How to get down,  
Everybody on the floor now_," Kairi sang.

"_Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands up.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)  
_

_Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't stop.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)_  
_Can you hear me? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
Do you feel it? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
If you're with me go,  
1-2-3 **[Instrument players]**._  
_'Cause we're here,  
And we're now and we're all together.  
So let's make this last forever_," He sang the chorus.

"_Let's make this last forever.  
Let's make this last forever.  
_

_Let's make this last forever_," He sang with the instrument players. (Saying their names is too long.)

"_All of the stars in the sky tonight,  
Compared to us,  
Well they don't shine quite as bright_," Kairi sang alone with drums and bass. **[Atsuko: I think..?]**

"_Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands up.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)  
_

_Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't stop.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)_  
_Can you hear me? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
Do you feel it? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
If you're with me go,  
1-2-3 **[Instrument players]**._  
_'Cause we're here,  
And we're now and we're all together.  
So let's make this last forever.  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands,  
Throw your hands up.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)  
_

_Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't,  
Cause you can't stop.  
(Whoa, whoa **[Instrument players]**)  
Can you hear me? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
Do you feel it? (hey **[Instrument players]**)  
If you're with me go,  
1-2-3 **[Instrument players]**.  
'Cause we're here,  
And we're now and we're all together.  
So let's make this last forever_," They sang twice.

"_Let's make this last forever.  
Let's make this last forever.  
Let's make this last forever.  
Let's make this last forever.  
Let's make this last forever_," Kairi repeated.

"_'Cause we're here  
And we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever_," They ended.

(Large applause, large applause)

"Dude, that was long," Miki said, laying on the table.

"Miki... that was only about 3 minutes," Kairi said.

"Yeah but that song was booooringgg," Miki said and I stiffled a laugh.

"What? It is not."

"Dude I'm kidding, I'm just sleepy from setting all the equipment last night, it took almost the whole night to set it you know, and none of my sis' helped," She said.

"Aaah, Gomen," Ran said. "You didn't ask."

"I was cooking dinner... and you didn't ask."

"The music was too loud, you didn't ask either."

"**DO YOU NEED TO BE ASKED?**" Miki said.

They shrugged and sweatdropped. "Oookay, uh... Rima, your turn."

**[Atsuko: Clowns by tATu, I don't really know the meaning of the song, most of the songs displayed above, I don't know, or I'm just unconsiously typing this... yeah it's number two, mah brain ain't working right now. I don't know what the songs about soo yeaaah, I didn't take a look at the MV either so yeah... I LOVE TATU TOO! (YAY!) Anyways... I don't know if there's bass, so... wait no I think they use effects... Oh well, if Rima's singing and there's bass or something... *looks up* hm... Ami... Ami will replace her in bass. O.o Lok I know it's weird. Kuukai's will be Yaya or Utano Cecil, Yaya's will be... Iru... or Kaitou. Drums is obviously Sora for some reason. O.o Or Kitsuka Musashi. O.o]**

"Who wants the second person..? Has to be a girl."

"Me!" Cecil said.

"Alright then, I take you know want to do? There's not much you'll be singing anyways..."

"Okay."

"_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?  
(Can you see...? **[Cecil]**)_" Rima-chan sang.

"_All this weeping in the air,  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air,  
Cross the rolling open sea_," Cecil sang with Rima-chan in a lower voice. **[Atsuko: I can actually hear it "scaryyy".]**

"_Blow a kiss, I run through air.  
Leave the past, find nowhere,  
Floating forests in the air,  
Clowns all around you_," Rima-chan sang with Cecil still in the lower voice.

"_Clowns that only let you know.  
Where you let your senses go,  
Clowns all around you,  
It's a cross I need to bear_," Rima-chan sang with Cecil singing the first half of the verse with her.

"_All this black and cruel despair,  
This is an emergency.  
Don't you hide your eyes from me.  
Open them and see me now_," Rima-chan sang.

_"(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
_

_Can you see..?_

_(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
_

_Can you see...? Can you see...? Can you see...? Can you see...?  
(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
Can you see...? Can you see...?  
(Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
Floating forest in the air, Clowns all around you.  
Can you see?  
Can you see..? Can you see...?  
(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
Floating... floating... floating... floating...  
Floating... floating... floating... floating.._," Rima-chan sang with Cecil singing the parentheses. **[Atsuko: This confused me the most. So many "Can you see"s and "Can you see me now"s and "floating"s. Right there... I could've died or confusion. ~ LOOK AT THAT RIGHT THERE! BECAUSE THE LYRIC WRITERS DID NOT DO IT RIGHT AND I HAD TO RIGHT ALL THE WORDS DOWN. No actually, they don't have to be that descriptive, but I DO. *wide scary eyes*]**

"_See me here in the air.  
Not holding on to anywhere,  
But holding on so beware.  
I have secrets I won't share_," Rima-chan sang with Cecil in a low voice again.

"_See me here pushing you.  
If I then deny I do,  
Contemplate or wish away.  
If I ask you not to stay_," Rima-chan sang alone... kinda.

"_Clowns that only let you know.  
Where you let your senses go,  
Clowns all around you.  
It's a cross I need to bear_," Rima-chan sang with Cecil singing "Yeeeeah" **[Atsuko: I think.]**

"_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now_," Rima-chan sang with Cecil still singing what she was singing. **[Atsuko: DUDES THIS IS KILLING ME! WHY DID I PICK THIS SONG?]**

"_(Can you see me now?_

_Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
Can you see...? Can you see...? Can you see...?  
Can you see...?  
_

_(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
Clowns all around you.  
(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
Can you see..?  
(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)  
Can you see...? Can you see...?  
(Can you see me now? **[Cecil]**)_," They finished.

(Large applause, large applause)

"Why did I put so many of those...?" Rima-chan dropped to the floor tired.

"Yeah, why did you put to much? This has got to be one of the most boring songs I've ever heard," Miki complained.

"I hear yah," Rima-chan said. She's insulting her own song?

Miki yawned. "O-okay, uh... Kairi and whoever girl he wants to sing with him."

"Pick Nade-chan! Nade-chan!" I yelled.

"Naaadeeeshiiikoooo!" others yelled.

"Aah, no thanks," Nade-chan said softly. her head turned toward Nagi-kun and Amu-chan.

Nagi-kun and Amu-chan shrugged, shaking their heads and their faces clearly said,"Can't help it. If they want you to sing, you have to sing."

Nadeshiko gave them the "What the hell!" face.

Nagi-kun and Amu-chan laughed quietly together.

"Nadeshiko-san," Kairi smiled nicely at her, which made her blush slightly, and extended an arm towards her.

"Fine," she said quietly and held on to his hand and stepped onto the stage. She didn't want to sing... a couple song.

"Here are the lyrics," Kairi said.

Nadeshiko took it and stepped next to the other microphone. **[Atsuko: I wonder if I got this right. Anyways Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz.]**

The "band" got ready to play.

Yaya began.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you.  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean,  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_," Kairi sang softly.

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_," Nade-chan sang.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_," They sang together as the bass, the secondary guitar, and the drums joined in softly.

"_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_," Nade-chan sang with Kairi lagging behind at the first and third line. The keyboard joined in.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_," They sang together.

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_," Kairi sang and sneaked a look at Nade-chan. Everything but the lead guitar, which Yaya switched with Kuukai, stopped. Then violins joined in.

"_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_," Nade-chan sang, not noticing anything at all. The drums and the keyboard joined in and the lead guitar stopped.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_," They sang. Everyone joined in again.

"_Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh,  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh, Oooh ooh_," They sang, ending the song.

(Large applause, large applause)

Nade-chan quickly ran down the mini-stage realizing what song she had just sung.

"ZzZzZzZzZz," Miki was at the table sleeping.

"Mikiii," Ran whispered.

Dia-chan walked down from the mini-stage and grabbed a pillow from Miki's bed and whacked her with it. "Wake up!"

"What now?" Miki woke up, sleepily.

"We're done," Kairi said.

"Okay then uh... Ikuto you go," Miki said and got ready.

"Amu, come."

Amu-chan stared and I swore she muttered something like "I'm not a slave retard" and then followed him.

He handed her the lyrics. "This song includes deep emotions in some parts, make sure to get them."

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**[echo]**...  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ooh_," Amu-chan sang.

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_," Ikuto sang.

"_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_," Amu-chan sang

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_," They sang together.

"_No air, air(Oooh)  
No air, air(Noo **[Ikuto]**)  
No air, air(Oooh)  
No air, air_," Amu-chan sang.

"_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_," Ikuto sang.

"_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_," Amu-chan sang.

"_So how(Eahh) do you expect me(meee)  
to live alone with just me (Ooh)  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_," They sang the pre-chorus together.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Oooh) (Oooh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Oooh) (Oooh)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep (Sooo deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me (Without me yeaah)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (breaath noo)  
It's no air, no air_," They sang the chorus together.

"_No air, air (Hu-ooh)  
No air, air (Hu-ooh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air  
No more (Oooh) (Baby no aiir!) (Oooh!)  
It's no air, no air_," Amu sang.

"_(Ooooh)Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Noo air)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Nooo) (No air)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (whenever you ain't there)  
(No breathing) (No breathing, oooh)It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me (without me yeah)  
(Can't breath without you with me) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (no aiir)  
It's no air, air_," They sang.

"_How do you expect me (baby, baaabe)  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you(Oooh)  
It's so hard for me to breathe(Hoooh)_,"

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Noo air)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air(hard for me to breath) (No, no, noo)  
(Noo)It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Not there)  
It's no air, no air_," They sang. **A lot** of emotion.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep**[Amu]**  
Tell me how you gonna be without me**[Ikuto]**  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**[Amu]**  
It's no air, no air_," They sang.

"_No air, air (Noo...)  
No air, air (Oh oh Oooh)  
No air, air (Nooo aiir)  
No air, air  
Noo aiiir**[Together]**_," They sang softly.

(Large applause, large applause)

"Okay... now is uh... Who wants to go next..." Miki said.

"... Nagi does," Utau said.

"Huh?" Nagi said.

"Pick the lucky girl Nagi," Kuukai said.

"What? Uh... You guys can pick," Nagi said.

"Rima, it's your lucky day," I said pushing her towards the mini-stage.

"What lucky day?" She said.

"Hi Rima-chan," Nagi smiled.

"The lyrics, microphone, blah blah, you're ready, sing," Yoru said. **[Atsuko: That's it, no more honorifics in the POV unless talking.]**

"_La la la la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la (Ooooh**[Together])**..._" Rima-chan sang.

"_I don't know you  
I just met you boy  
But somethin's got me  
And I don't know why_," She continued.

"_I don't know you  
I just met you girl  
But somethin's got me  
Can you tell me why_," Nagi sang.

"_Coz' I don't know why  
From the moment I first saw you  
I've been stuck in time  
And it seems so right_," Rima sang.

"_No I don't know why  
But the feelings that I'm feeling_," Nagi sang.

"_They're so beautiful **[Rima]**_  
_Incredible **[Nagi]**_  
_It makes me wanna say_," They sang.

"_What if,  
We were meant to be.  
What if,  
It was destiny.  
This trip,  
Baby you and me,  
We might never get another chance.  
So lets skip,  
All the history.  
And just click,  
To the you and me.  
And then - maybe we'll see,  
If this what if could be_," They sang together.

"_Yeah yeah,  
If this what if could be.  
Na na na na na_," Nagi sang.

"_It's not my style,  
To get so excited,  
But I like it,  
And I don't know why_," Rima sang.

"_I'm fallin so fast.  
Girl I've got it bad.  
No, I can't help it.  
Can you tell me why_," Nagi sang.

"_Coz' I don't know why,  
From the moment I first saw you,  
You've been on my mind.  
Baby stuck inside_," Rima sang.

"_No I don't know why.  
But baby everything's so perfect_," Nagi sang.

"_Yeah... It's beautiful**[Rima]**  
Incredible**[Nagi]**  
It makes me wanna say_," They sang.

"_What if  
It was meant to be  
What if  
It was destiny  
This trip  
Baby you and me  
We might never get another chance  
So lets skip  
All the history  
And just click  
To the you and me  
And then maybe we'll see  
If this what if could be_," They sang together.

"_Could be for real  
We won't know  
Unless we take the wheel  
Roll the dice and see just how it feels_," They sang again.

"_Feels to be in love  
What if this is love  
It makes me wanna say_," Again, they sang.

"_What if  
It was meant to be  
What if  
It was destiny  
This trip  
Baby you and me  
We might never get another chance  
So lets skip  
All the history  
And just click  
To the you and me  
And then maybe we'll see  
If this what if could be_," They sang.

"_La la la la la la (Yeaah, yeaaah)  
La la la la (If this what if we could be)  
La la la la Ooooh...  
Yeah yeah_," They sang.

(Large applause, large applause)

"I still love that song!" 2 someones at the door said, of course we ignored it.

"We're almost done," Miki said, sighing in relief. "Just one more song. Kuukai, Utau, you're up."

"Yeah okay," Kuukai said. Utau and Kuukai toko their lyric papers and walked up. **[Atsuko: Huh... I've been thinking this is more like a mini-concert than a recording.]**

"_What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?  
Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?  
Say whats your name? What you drinking?  
I think I know what are you thinking  
Baby whats your sign,  
tell me yours and ill tell you mine  
Say What is someone like you doin' in a place like this?_" Kuukai sang. **[Atsuko: I'd totally say the instruments blah blah, but I just got bipolar whether doing it or not. AND FORGET THE BACKGROUND LYRICS I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! (for now) =3=.]**

"_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
If we ever meet again  
This freefall, oh, got me so, oh  
kiss me all night,  
don't ever let me go  
Ill never be the same  
(if we ever meet again**[Kuukai**])_," Utau joined in at the chorus.

"_Do you come here much?  
I swear I've seen your face before  
You don't see me blush  
but I cant help to want you more, more  
Baby tell me whats your story?  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes  
I wanna leave with you tonight  
do you come here much?  
I've gotta see your face some more  
(some more cause baby I..)_," Utau sang.

"_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
If we ever meet again  
This free fall, oh got me so, oh  
kiss me all night,  
don't ever let me go  
Ill never be the same  
if we ever meet again_," They sang.

"_If we ever meet again,  
I'll have so much more to say  
(Say if we ever meet again **[Kuukai]**)  
If we ever meet again, again  
I wont let you go away  
(Say if we ever meet again **[Kuukai]**)  
If we ever, ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say  
(Say if we ever meet again **[Kuukai]**)  
If we ever, ever meet again  
I wont let you go away!_" Utau sang.

"_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
If we ever meet again  
This free fall, oh got me so oh  
kiss me all night,  
don't ever let me go  
Ill never be the same  
if we ever meet again_," Kuukai and Utau sang together.

"_I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
If we ever meet again  
This free fall, oh got me so, oh  
kiss me all night,  
don't ever let me go  
Ill never be the same  
if we ever meet again_," They continued. **[Atsuko: DUDES! WTF! In the offical music video theres an additional verse but NO LYRICS PAGE HAS IT! And I could only hear the first line so yeah.]**

(Loud applause, loud applause)

"Yeah, we're done. I'll just save this as you **get out of my room**," Miki said.

"Yeaaah, we never said we would," Kuukai smiled.

"Oh my god, for Jesus' sake, get out of my room," Miki tried to push us out.

"How does that help Jesus? He's dead right?" Kuukai said. He's being a smartass again! Awesome! **[Atsuko: ... Screw this. No honorifics on POV or when speaking.]**

"Forget it," Miki said as she saved the recordings and fell asleep on her bed.

"She doesn't like being waken when sleeping or beginning to sleep, I suggest getting out of her room," Suu said.

There was crying beside the door on the other side. I decided to take a look because well, no one else could hear the cry. And ignoring a cry is rude, so yeah.

I took a peek and found and girl with black shoulder length hair and a boy with spiky blonde hair. They were about the Hinamori triplets' age.

They hiccupped, and had their head covered by their knees. Then I realized it was Yoru's little sister and brother. "They ignored mee." They continued to cry together.

Oh man, I don't like crying kids, it makes me feel weird. Like "Omg, omg, omg, omg what the hell should I do?" weird. "Uh.. uhm... What's wrong Karin, Yuuto...?" I said.

"You guys ignored us!" They cried louder.

"Well, we didn't hear you," I lied.

"But we were said something after one of your songs!" They yelled. Yeah, the others heard this one... I think.

"Uh... we didn't uh.. hear... ok wait," I said.

"Yoru, I need you ASAP," I said with my head at the door.

"Why?" He said, walking towards me.

"Well let's see... your sibs are here, and you're in charge in taking care of them. See ya," I said and ran inside, pushing Yoru outside. "Bye~" I closed the door.

"Hey-nya!" Yoru said. **[Atsuko: I just noticed I never left the -nya after Yoru talked... I think...]**

"Uh... hi Karin, Yuuto..." He said to his twin siblings. **[Atsuko: Uh... huh... I thought it was unfair how Karin wasn't in this but in the others so... yeah. I'm so Twin/triplet addicted this story has kinda been taken over by them. Who will dominate? Team one: Fujisaki Triplets, Team two: Chiano Quatruplets, Team three: Hinamori Triplets, Team four: Nekori twins. Now the teams with same features, or slight differences etc. Team five: Yoru and Ikuto, Team six: Rhythym and Temari, Team seven: Rima and Kusukusu. I forgot the rest sooo... I'm betting Team six will win. Temari's killer instinct and Rhythym's kewl music is bound to win. XD You know, I think I might make that an event in this story! XD]**

"Yoru-nii-chan You're mean! You ignored us!" I heard Karin cry.

"Let's leave this to Yoru," I said. Yeah, I remember saying that we were good with kids, but when they're crying, it's a different thing. "And Rima." I said and pushed her outside with Yoru.

"Wh-" She tried to say before I closed the door.

"Utau-nee'll take care of the trips." I said.

"Oh my god, Sakurako is here too!" Rima yelled. Wha? Omg seriously? Nooo!

"I perfer not to cry right now. I wanna rock." Sakurako said.

"Bring out Yua!" she yelled.

* * *

Atsuko: Bad chapter ending, but anymore and I'll die... and probably the readers too...

Mizuki: ... suuuuuure.

Atsuko: ... I'm tired, goin' to sleep... again. *puts up sign*

Sign: "Slept at 2/3AM to 9AM, shaddap. Oh yeah, R&R."


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking

* * *

OMFG, I'M ALMOST ON MY WRITING DEADLINE (unless I'm already on it). CRAAAAAP. I NEED TO WORK ON BREAKING CHAPTER 12 and TRUST CHAPTER 6 - 10 ! UGH! Who thinks I should just chill out. TT^TT

* * *

Atsuko: Their uniforms have changed. DO NOT SKIP THISSSSS. O_O I guess. But seriously... don't skip this.

They're similar to the elementary upper part of it, but they can wear any uniform shirt. There's the vest that stops at your shoulders (All of them have the button up shirt. It could either be long-sleeved or short-sleeved.) Another is the upper suit of the elementary uniform. And the last one is pretty similar to the upper suit of the elementary uniform, but with short sleeves to your mid-arm. The vest is in any color. The elementary uniform's upper part is in black and the mid-armed one is black with the cuffs white and a few other colors. And a tie of any color that follows your shorts' or skirts' color (Oh, but if you choose school pants and wear the upper part completely black, the tie must be blue, red, gray, or white or if the uniform is completely white you must wear a blue, red, gray, or black tie. If it's both as in... black shorts, white upper part, you must wear a tie the same color to your shorts/skirt/school pants). The 3 could be black _or_ white.

Once again, they can wear any color because they are special, the normal students wear blue and red. Now with the lower part of the uniform, once again, you can wear a skirt if your a girl, including shorts, and school pants. But for boys, you get two choices only, shorts or school pants. School pants come in black only, while shorts and skirts come in colors of every kind (I know a lota colors huh.) even black. Oh and... hats are permitted.

The school welcomes crossdressing and cosplaying (Ahahaha! Ooh Lucky you Mizuki. XD), so if you cosplay, it means you're willing to run in PE, without changing at all in those clothing and making a fool of yourself sometimes when people stare at you thinking whether you're crazy or not. If you crossdress, you're willing to be wacked by other girls who think you're a guy when you walk in the girl's locker room, or hit on other girls when they think you're "hot". If you're a boy doing that, you're willing to be hit on guys who think you're "sexy" or something. (=3=... that's sick. I recommend guys not do that, unless you dress as a nerd. But don't underestimate the boys, the guy nerds might hit on you with their nerdy techniques.)

Many guys and girls in this school love to cosplay, and sometimes even crossdress. But there are times when you get bullied when you're crossdressing, depending on who it is. Bullies may bully anyone, they sometimes even bully the special kids. That's right, the trips, Kuukai, the quadruplets, etc.

Damn, so much information. O_O SO MUCH INFORMATION TT-TT

Just so you're wondering. It's like a perfect rich school for poor or average students. When a rich kid comes to town (or er... school), the teachers keep out for that student, because many rich kids make a _lot_ of trouble there because they think they can overpower the school, kids, and adults.

* * *

Atsuko: I have been holding myself down from writing this chapter, the chapter where they go back to school.

Mizuki: I'm sure you have ._.

Atsuko: Yuuup. Karin can you say it?

Karin: It?

Atsuko: You know... it.

Karin: Ooh, it!

Mizuki: What's it?

Karin: Atsuko doesn't own.

Mizuki: WHAT'S IT?

Atsuko: That's it. The it was that it.

Mizuki: Which is what.

Atsuko: ... it.

Nadeshi AKA NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama or Sakurako: It's so... it-y.

* * *

~* CHAPTER 10 *~  
~*~ Monday the day or uh... chapter I've been waiting for ~*~  
()[]* Amu's POV *[]()

* * *

I looked through my closet and looked for my uniform and found out that my uniform and a few of the uniform's colors changed. I had every kind of uniform style. I had the vest one, the normal one, and the mid-arm suit one, both black and white, also including the shorts, skirt, and school pants.

The colors were pink, red, purple, orange and yellow. Why couldn't I have black too? "I don't like the color black, so I didn't leave it out." Rima said.

"Black? But it's a good color." I said. "These colors are too bright." I raised up yellow and orange.

"Orange and yellow are my favorite colors!" Rima said.

"Okay, fine, I'll keep Orange because it isn't too bright, but I'm changing yellow for black." I said.

"Black's in there too." She said pointing in the closet. It is? I looked through the closet and still no black skirt or shorts. "It isn't in here."

"It isn't? I thought I left it in the first cabinet..." She looked in it and thought. "Kaitou!" She yelled.

Ooookay... so my possibly little brother stole my shorts, but why'd he steal them? But the biggest question is, why steal my skirts? He is a boy right?

"Yes?" Kaitou said walking through the door with Sora and Ami. Sora and Kaitou were wearing black shorts a little too big for them and Ami was  
wearing an orange skirt with a few decorations. So they must be special students too.

"Where'd you take her shorts and skirts?" She asked him.

"Uh... I... I'm wearing them." Kaitou said. "And Sora is too. I took some for Ami, but she wouldn't take them, and I didn't have time to put it back."

"Don't take a girl's clothing Kaitou." Rima said in a serious voice.

"But you only take blue, green, white, and red for us!" Kaitou said.

"Kaitou, I've asked both you and Sora five times what other colors you wanted, and all you replied was blue, green, white, and red. Is this because kids in your class is wearing black?"

"No no! I started liking it soon after getting the shorts colors." Kaitou said.

"Same with me." Sora said bluntly.

"I still like my colors." Ami replied.

"Uh... Amu I think you'll have to skip the black shorts or skirts and wear the school pants or pick a different color." Rima said.

"Sure thing." I said, finding out I could walk a little while without my crutches.

I grabbed the school pants and shooed them out. "Let's go, boys and girl, I should make breakfast for you first. What do you want?" Amu said.

"Oh, boy, is she going to be a mom when she grows up." I said and changed into black mid-arm upper uniform with a white tie and black pants.

I walked down the stairs with my crutches and went to the kitchen for breakfast, Rima was making her and my's part of the breakfast when she came down. Sora, Ami, and Kaitou screamed and yelled "What did you do to Amu-onee-chan!"

Rima and I raised their eyebrows. "Amu-onee-chan?"

"Well, it feels weird to say Amu-sempai, and it's more awkward to say just Amu or just Fujisaki!" They reasoned. "So we call her Amu-onee-chan! And then Nagi-onii-chan by Nagi-onii-chan, Nadeshiko-onee-chan is too long, so she'll be Shi-onee-chan!" **[Atsuko: Make sense. Nade_shi_ko.]**

"Ookay." I said. Rima brang two plates of breatfast with her. What's with people here and american food? "Uh... thank you Rima."

"No problem, finish the breakfast and we'll wash the dishes later today. We need to get to school!" Rima said. Oh crap, she's right.

* * *

~ Later ~

* * *

So we met up with Nagi and Nadeshiko **[Atsuko: Yup, no more Onee-chan and Onii-chan sht. Annoys the sht out of me. And Let's say Nagi and Nadeshiko told Amu to call them by their names instead of honorifics. blahblah.]** and walked to school in ease with a few jokes in the air and lyrical singing. For a while that is.

Nagi was wearing a black vest type of our upper uniform, along with Nadeshiko, the girl version of the vest type, and it was... white. Nadeshiko wore a white skirt along with it and a black tie. And Nagi wore white shorts and a white tie.

When we arrived to school, you could not believe how many kids were looking at us. Rumors relived, and pretty soon the atmosphere around us became tense. "Look! The purple haired kid really _does_ have a cast on his arm!" "The pink girl too! She has crutches and a cast on her leg!" For jesus sake, there's a difference from pink-_haired_ girl to pink girl.

"How about the purple haired girl?" Okay, see, that was right pronounciation there. "Dude! She has broken ribs and is still able to walk!" "Isn't she supposed to be in a wheel chair?"

"You know, I heard they were gangbanging **[Atsuko: This kind guys, this kind. "****to belong to or participate in the activities of a violent street gang." and "****a violent gang fight."]**." "Seriously? That's scary!" "I know! That's how they got those injuries."

"I heard they tried to suicide by falling off a building or something. Or was it to hurt themself?" "No, no, no. I heard they got attacked." **What.** "By who?" "One said by a zoo animal. And another said from a rapist." **The.** "Dude a rapist? You mean the girl's have lost their virginity?" **Fuck.** "I dunno. You ask them yourselves."

"These rumors have been going around when we weren't here?" I said.

"Act like it isn't true, only a few people outside the special class of our grade and teachers know the truth, but they wouldn't care less if it was abuse or not." Rima whispered.

"I hate not being able to punch someone like them sooo much." Nagi, Nadeshiko, and I muttered.

"Come on, let's get to class." Kairi said, grabbing Nadeshiko's hand and running towards class, while Ikuto, unexpectedly carried me in his arms, and I screamed, as everyone else followed and left Rima and Nagi there walking.

"Kairi's not the type to do that." Nagi said. "He has a crush on Nadeshiko doesn't he."

"Right on the dot. Let's go before people get any stupid ideas."

* * *

~ Lunch? ~

~ Normal POV, whatever ~

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and the others, except the triplets, went to their area where all the special students ate.

"I need to go to the restroom..." Nadeshiko said, embarassed.

"Huh..." Amu said. "Well, ok, let's go."

"Actually, I needa go too." Nagi said (with this face! =.=).

"So meet you at the special kids tables?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah." Nagi said and ran into the restroom.

* * *

~ Near the restroom ~

* * *

"Wanna go now? Now's a perfect time." A girl said.

"Yeah, it's a good time." A guy said and signaled for a few other guys (as in... a lot) to follow him as the girl commanded a few other girls (as in... a lot...) to follow her.

Each gender entered their proper gender resteroom and they silently waited for the triplets to come out of their stalls after doing their business. **[Atsuko: I don't like how that sounds... at all. O_O]**

After the triplets were done... they were pretty close to bumping into the guys/girls. **[Atsuko: Rar! To the girl's side! I'm not doing it at the same time! Then again who would?]** "Oooh, the rumor filled trippies... excluding the guy. Which is the truth? Suicide? Gangbanging?"

They stayed silent. "Come on." The girl pulled Nadeshiko and Amu out of the stalls. They met the guys who dragged Nagi out with a fight. They pushed them onto the cement outside the restroom.

"Which one?" They urged.

"Aah, it's the bitched up slut. Yamabitchy Slut." Amu said.

"Aah, it's the stupid gangbanger." Saaya said.

"If we were gangbangers, wouldn't we be arrested for being around gangs or something? Not to mention, it's ironic how you call us stupid when we're in the special class where there are smart people and people with high talent and/or fame, while you're in the normal class, where you are _not_ famous enough or at all, you are _not_ talented enough or at all, and you are _not_ smart enough or at all." Amu said. "At least I have a brain."

"I have a brain! At least I'm smart enough not to suicide or something!" Saaya kicked her stomach. Amu made grunted and stayed at that position, but she wasn't afraid of her of course.

"Or something." Nagi spoke. "Meaning you don't know what really happened."

"Shut up." the lead guy, Raymond, said. **[Atsuko: English because I'm too lazy to think up for random names now.]**

"And we should why?" The trips sat up.

"Then we'll test your skills." Raymond said.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Nagi said, standing up. "We've been through more than you think. We can block, hit, and _kill_ if we had enough strength, or anger, you know? Did you know? Amu has the strength to flip someone over even laying or sitting down."

"That concerns us how?" The boys got into a fighting stance while the girls just stood and watched.

"Oh gee, Saaya. Mind if you join in? You had a hard kick with Amu, and I'm just _dying_ to hurt you." Nadeshiko said and stood up, helping Amu in the process.

"I can work even without walking." Amu said. "Gangbangers pick fights. We're not picking a fight, now are we... gangbangers."

"Son of..."

"Make that Daughters and Son of bitches." Nadeshiko said unaffected. After all, it _was_ true.

"Don't be a smartass bitch!" a guy lunged at Nadeshiko.

Nagi stuck out his foot. (Aaaah... the simple trip.) Amu stuck out one of her crutches and the guy's face made the best contact with it. (Pfft.) "Agh! Shit man!" Aah... the sound of suffering pain. Or the words of the same harmony.

"Geez, I thought it was clear I was a girl." Amu said.

"I don't think they we're talking to you Amu." Nagi said.

"I know." Amu smirked.

By this time, they'd had many people surround them, and well, logically, they were taken down. They had no mercy on Nadeshiko, even knowing she still hurt around her ribs. They'd pulled Nagi out to watch them torture Amu. The girls had kicked (afraid to "ruin their nails") and stepped on Amu and especially on her still broken leg. Nagi had been trying to get free of the boys' grasp and soon got out of it, but only to be pushed back and be beaten himself. **[Atsuko: O_O... I'm in my evil mode without a reason? Oooh, Nadeshi/Sakurako is gonna kill me... Maybe...]**

This is one reason why they wanted to pull away from everything but each other, because no one would try and help. This and even the last time, they were wrong for like the second time? Near to their limit, everybody, and literally, everybody came. Okay, not everybody, the non-special kids didn't come to help (jealous fizzle-berries), except to watch the fight. They were actually extremely outnumbered, but seeing as they've had school education in martial arts...

Ikuto landed a few punches on all the guys and girls that tried to get close to Amu, with no mercy at all (Oh! Protective! *squeal*). "Dude! How can you just hit a girl without mercy!" A guy said.

"Gender doesn't matter." Ikuto said. "And in this case, it's just fine, seeing as you've hurt the triplets without mercy yourselves..."

"It doesn't matter whether we hurt a girl or a guy." Kairi had taken out his katana (Muahaha! And this time he's not afraid to use it!) and the students flinched at the long blade. Where'd he get a real sword? I don't know, I'm just the narrator. He'd turn it to its dull side to avoid from _really_ hurting the students. "But, you are still human, so I won't hurt you... for my own rep."

Though the kids who picked the fight were afraid, they continued to fight with them. Kids on the sideline cheered for the special students. "I'm betting 10 dollars on the special kids!" "I'm betting 20!" "50!" "You have that much money?"

"You bet again and I'll go ahead from my limit." Kairi said and faced them with the sharp side of the blade. They stopped immediately. Only soon later, he found a good opponent to "play" at. The guy had a katana too... Hell yeah baby! LOL. Uh... back to the story.

"Hey! We're not playing a game here. So you either help, or just skid off to your own world out in the lunch area." Kuukai stopped breifly and continued again. Some kids here, cared to join in, while the rest walked away, wanting to watch the rest of the fight.

The quadruplets fought pretty much side by side. Suu didn't do much though... or at least that what she thinks. She beat up pretty much a tenth of each gender. Crazy woman.

Only soon after, they were done finishing the business, and unluckily, the teachers came. And Kairi wasn't aloud to take out his katana... ever... in school. "Oh crap..."

"Principal's office!" Okay, now I'm trying to figure out how they are going to fit the whole population that started the fight in the principal's office, and then the whole population of the special students including some extra in the little building they have in the center of the school grounds and before class and before school.

"I know you're thinking how we're going to fit all you in the office and before school but we'll manage." No.. that was me, the narrator... "Well, first well need Fujisaki Nagihiko, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and Fujisaki Amu at the school nurse, if worse, at the hospital... again."

"We were fighting for their defense! We weren't fighting for fun or anything!" Miki and Ran said.

"You told us to always do martials when you need to! You don't expect us to just stand there do you?" Kuukai said.

"No, but you could've told a teacher."

"Th-they started it!" Saaya and Raymond said.

"They wouldn't last long enough to get a teacher. They were being beat up when they're still injured from what happened last time!" Ikuto said.

"There were better ways!" The teacher said. "I actually know part of the story, Raymond... and Saaya. And I know it was not them who picked the fight but you. The triplets were already injured, they wouldn't pick a fight. And the others were coming to help. You can not fight those facts."

"That is actually the whole story."

"Shut it now go."

Rude...

They grudgingly followed the teachers that spoke, and would glare at the other when wanted. "Liss-bitch." Utau said, which a teacher caught and gave her detention for a few days. **[Atsuko: Ahahaha, I'm evil this waaaay. Soo cuuuul tuuu.]**

"Hoshina Utau! Detention!"

"Damn!"

"Pfft, Utau, you're a loser."

"Shut it, Kuukai."

* * *

Atsuko: No moar because I wanna send it in. Okay, here's what. I swear that I'll update each fanfiction that is ongoing so far once per month. And I've been thinking of writing more fanfictions...

Mizuki: Oooh, Okaaay... No... you hear me? No, no more fanfiction making for you.

Atsuko: Oooooh, Get the hell working on Abnormal woman... No.

Mizuki: I am! I'm just...! Taking my time!

Atsuko: Yeah, so much time, we'll be dead before it can come out.

Mizuki: That's so rude!

Atsuko: *nods while smiling and wearing glasses* I know huh.

Karin: DJ stole my heart~ DJ stole my heart! DJ stole my heart.. DJ STOLE MY HEART. Saw him in the club~ Purple hair, black gloves~.

Atsuko: Had one head for more, sweetie on his technique. Rocking harping face, hands up in his waist.

Mizuki: Banging facts for days, had me had his first page. He looks like a model, for dolce and gabanna. What's Dolce and Gabanna?

Atsuko: Dunno.

Karin: Well... He aint got that drama, just one might gainst his motto.

Atsuko: Hey, he calls up, your hands up in the air.

Mizuki: I know I'm sprung I know I'm done and I dont really care.

Atsuko, Karin, Mizuki: Yeah yeah, he got my heartbeat cranking up, That shorty dj played exactly what I want. Feel love concerned in a techno song in love, I'm in his prancing, no I just cant get enough, Yeah - ...

Atsuko: I forgot the rest... D:

Karin and Mizuki: Yeah.. us too...

Atsuko: This suuucks!

Karin: Aaaaand... boys and girls, Please R&R. (:

Mizuki: See ya, workin' on Abnormal.

Atsuko: ... TT^TT S-so proud...

Karin: Same. TT^TT

Mizuki: THAT. IS. RUDE.


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking

* * *

Yeaaah, I'm working on Breaking chapter 13 right now, but no luck on the subject. So anyways, HAPPY, FREAKING, BIRTHDAY, AND DEAR GOD LOVING SISTER. 333333333

* * *

Atsuko: Scoop. Karin's the president of my fanclub. o-o

Mizuki: Ahahahahahahaha! Y-you actually told them!

Karin: Atsukooo, stop telling embarassing secrets. TT/TT

Atsuko: Uh... yeah, I think that's it.

Mizuki: That was funny so... Atsuko doesn't own Shugo Chara of any sort.

* * *

~* CHAPTER 11 *~  
~*~ Monday - Afterschool ~*~  
()[]* Normal POV *[]()

* * *

Each parent or guardian of every student that got involved in the fight was called in and told to displine their children... especially the student who started the fight.

The special students' side of the story wasn't good. Their parents or guardian pinched each side of their child's/children's ear. They were screaming the whole way home due to ear pinching. "Ah! We didn't do it on purpose! We swear! Ow! Stop!"

"That didn't give you a purpose to beat them up!"

"Ja, you're saying we should've left Amu, Nagi, and Nadeshiko to get beat up?" Miki said. "That's unbelievable."

"No, we're not tell you to do that." Her mom said. Aaah, she has a serious side to?

"Then what? They've been beat both inside the school and out enough right?" Rima said.

"You could've distracted them."

"Whatever." Ikuto said as they all turned their heads. For people who've lived for probably their whole lives together, they're doing a pretty good job doing things the same. They sat there as their parents sat there and shook their heads.

* * *

~ Arriving "home" ~

"We need to get to work kids. Stay, and don't cause trouble for Kukai's brothers." A few parents said. Okay, okay, some of you may be thinking why them or something? Well I'm thinking, holy hell, the freak (Rento), the bookworm (Shusui) who Kairi and Musashi will probably get along with, and the sports freaks (including Kukai), is taking care of them? Tortureeeeee, for the Soumas.

"Okay, just leave." Utau said.

"Manners Utau!" her mother yelled.

Utau looked away and started talking to Rima and others. Finally leaving, the parents looked through the door cautiously and walked to their cars. Everyone huddled near the three for no reason and watched TV.

"We need our personal space..." Amu said in the center with a few bruises. Okay more than a "few".

"Amu!" Rima said, sitting across from her. "You, Nagi, and Nadeshiko gotten a lot of damage, do you think you guys will need to go to the hospital?"

"No... we're already... where ever we are." Amu said. "We've been through way more than a broken bone or two. We'll survive, it isn't life threatening."

"More than a broken bone?" Ikuto said. "How?"

"I don't need to tell you, you've seen it. Those guys do so much less than _them_." Amu said. _Them_...

"1. Personal space. We're too close together. 2. I'm gonna sleep." Amu added and turned away.

"Hold on, don't you idiots have homework?" Kaido said.

"We weren't give homework yet. It's usually at the end of the day or something." Ami said, innocently.

"Guys, don't you think we should take the Fuji trips to a bed instead of a sofa?" Kukai said. "Their necks'll get sore. Who'll do it?"

Everyone stared at each other and immediately yelled out names, and the three most heard were... Ikuto, Kairi, and Rima. Aha... How coincidental.

"Which one of you are going to get which triplet?" Kukai said as his brothers murmurred words that insulted, yet complimented him.

"I don't really care." Rima said.

"Amu."

"Nadeshiko."

"That's leaves Rima with Nagi." Kukai said and muttered. "If she's strong enough." And continued into his normal voice when Rima had a sign of anger on her face. "You, don't harass Fujisaki. And you, already know that. And _you_ can call if you need help bringing Nagi to his room."

"I'm not that weak!" Rima said, glaring.

"... You know you're younger than me right Kukai?" Ikuto said.

"By months? Yeah, I sure do."

Everybody watched as the three brang each one of the triplets into a room upstairs, Nagi in his room, and Amu in another guest room, and Nadeshiko in the last guest room. And finally a small smirk appeared on each other's face. "Who thinks we should check up on them later?"

* * *

Rima quickly, but softly, layed Nagi on his bed, into his blue covers. She didn't want to leave, she felt too tired to move, and too unsure to just walk away. She pulled a chair to his bedside and sat there staring at Nagi, and unconsciously held onto his hand lightly and slowly fell asleep, wondering why the hell the Fujisaki triplet's lives were so depressingly painful. Why _was_ it so painful? Just to see their lives change dramatically in just months or years, now that she thought about it. It pained her, it pained her to see her first love like this.

* * *

Kairi slowly set Nadeshiko on the king-sized guest bed. It was soft. Softer than the hard one she had long ago, he assumed. He looked at her. She looked so feeble. Like she was vulnerable of breaking if no one was on her side with her siblings. Then it struck him, why did her parents start... attacking... them? It was a miracle they didn't start... _sexually_ abusing them. He'd never really known. He'd checked into their records, their house was always in a good condition, always paid their bills on time, even earlier than that, and they lived in a practically huge two-story house. Why were their existences played with by their own parents?

* * *

Ikuto layed on the last guest room with Amu, who was sleeping peacefully on the king-sized bed. His mind couldn't catch up with everything even if it had been going to months maybe even years for all he's known. But why... why was she actually... picked on at school when those kids knew rightfully that she wasn't in a state to do much physical working? It wasn't right, what those kids did. Right now, he wasn't in a mood to walk away from her helplessly, he layed there, being overprotective of her. (Uuuugh, Miizuuukiii I hate youuu.) He softly and lightly caressed her cheek, longing for a kiss. He closed in for one, but hesistated and pulled back, seeing as it would be far too cowardly. Instead, he thought of fun times when he was teasing her of some sort, and finally he'd lost track and fell asleep with Amu in his arms.

* * *

Atsuko: OMG! Mizuki was complaining to me about the Ikuto and Amu part and how I should watch/read more Shoujo manga/anime! I don't wanna!

Mizuki: I disapprove of no Amuto in this! Roar!

Atsuko: OMFG, you did _not_ mean that!

Mizuki: I did so!

Atsuko: No you don't!

Karin: o-o ... My hero is shining!

Atsuko and Mizuki: Shut up!

Ai: *nods* Twins indeed.

Mizuki and Atsuko: You want me to hit you?

Ai: Try me!

Mizuki: On second thought, you do it Atsuko.

Atsuko: I'll do it later when the cameraman turns off the camera for our ending convo. So! Who watches Lil' Pri? It's hella awesome! Did you guys hear the new opening? OMFG, I freaking love it! I'm listening to it as I speak!

Mizuki: Typed.

Atsuko: Shut up Bakanda! What do you know about it!

Mizuki: Shut up Moyashi!

Atsuko: For Kanda's information, Allen has grown taller!

Mizuki: Kanda has been growing too!

Atsuko: Liar! Allen is not a moyashi anymore! Allen's going to glomp you Bakanda! *glomps*

Mizuki: Halt, Moyashi! *moves out of the way*

Atsuko: *kicks the camera with the audio still recording* Yoshaaa! HentAi-onee-chan, come feel my wrath!

Mizuki: Why'd you call her a pervert?

Atsuko: Like... 3 days ago, she asked me if she could strip me and drink something. HentAi-onee-chan has shown her true colors, Just like... MOMMY!

Mizuki: Ewwww wtf Ai!

Atsuko: I know right?

Ai: What the hell?

Mizuki and Atsuko: Omfg, save us.

Atsuko: Is this too short of a chapter..? Well, if it was, deal with it. Because it's probably goign to be this short from now on.


End file.
